Touched By An Alien
by sadhappygirl
Summary: Martha and the Doctor goes undercover to prevent a hostile takeover of planet Earth. Although Martha considers Ten to be her best mate, secretly the Doctor wants something more... Ten/Martha
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is something I wrote last year. I'm not good with the scientific aspects of Doctor Who but I wanted to post another 10/Martha story while I am working on the sequel to What Happens on Eros... Thanks to my beta** Gina**, you are awesome...

**DISCLAIMER: **Still wishing upon a TARDIS...Enjoy!

**Touched By An Alien**

**Prologue: Another One Bites The Dust...  
**

Owen Harper mumbled under his breath as he walked into Torchwood, he had gotten a call from Jack when he was in the middle of…actually in between the legs of his girl for the month. "This better be good," he growled.

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked. "It is," he said, jerking a thumb towards the lab.

Owen rolled his eyes and headed for the lab with Jack following closely behind him.

Ianto looked up as he heard the door to the lab swing open.

"Any changes?" Jack asked as Owen slipped into a lab coat.

"It doesn't smell as bad." He replied.

Owen looked at the two of them as he put on a mask, face shield and gloves.

"What doesn't smell as bad?" he asked, forgetting how pissed off he was with Jack.

Jack gestured towards a lump of gelled matter, encased in a safety container.

Owen studied the mass a few minutes. "Did it fell through the rift?" he finally asked.

"I wish that was the case," Jack answered. "A good friend of mine, who shall remain nameless, sent it to me."

Ianto and Owen exchanged looks.

"No it wasn't the Doctor," he confirmed.

Ianto felt relieved; although he knew Jack loved him, in the back of his mind he had a nagging feeling if the Doctor reciprocated Jack's feelings, the immortal would leave him without a second thought.

"What I can tell you is that it's not of this planet."

**DWDWDW**

Mitchell Stuart IV brought his Aston Martin to a stop and turned to his date.

"I had a really nice time tonight," he began, smiling at the beautiful dark skin woman sitting next to him. "Did you?"

Martha nodded.

"So are we on for next Saturday?" he asked, his tone full of hope. "We'll make a day of it, what do you say?"

She continued to smile as she thought of a way to let him down easy.

Mitchell was a nice guy. In fact, he was one of the nicer guys she had been out with in a while but she found him to be a bit of a bore and wasn't impress by his tales of traveling around the world and the name dropping of all the famous people he knew…

Before Martha could answer him her mobile rang, the familiar ring tone brought a smile to her lips.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this," She dug into her bag and pulled out her mobile. "Work," she explained. "Excuse me," she opened the car door and stepped out. "Hello Doctor."

"Didn't know you and the Aston Martin were still dating," the Doctor quipped.

"Where are you?" she turned around and spotted him a few yards away his tall frame leaning against the TARDIS door. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough…I guess I should let you get back to your date," he sighed.

"No, wait give me a second." Martha quickly said goodbye to Mitchell and promised him she would give him a call about the weekend.

The Doctor slowly walked towards Martha with his arms outstretched, she walked into them and wrapped her arms around him. He swung her around several times before settling her back on her feet. "It's good to see you Doctor Jones," he said, stepping back to look at her properly. "How have you been besides dating the Aston Martin?"

Martha rolled her eyes as she took his hand in hers. "Life is good," she replied. "And you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "You know me, save a planet or two…running for my life…the usual."

She laughed. "Are you taking a break?"

"Are you asking?"

"Yes, I have plenty of room for my best mate."

"Do you have those little chocolate biscuits I adore?"

"Always in stock,"

"You'd convinced me, I'm staying,"

She leaned her head against his arm as they walked up to her flat. "I had really missed you, Doctor Smith,"

"Really? I thought the Aston Martin kept you busy," Martha sighed, he raised his eyebrows and looked at her - he knew what that meant. "What's wrong with this one?"

"Nothing," she admitted. "Mitchell is a sweet guy…"

"But…"

"He's not for me, I found him a tad boring,"

"So another one bites the dust, eh?"

"I'm afraid so, my mum is going to be very disappointed; she was beginning to have high hopes after the fifth date."

"I guess she have to call the wedding planner and cancel again," he joked.

Martha burst into laughter. "Oh, I had really missed you," the Doctor's hearts fluttered slightly in his chest as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheeks. "Only you can make me laugh so easily."

"What are best mates for, if not for a good laugh?" he replied as he closed the door behind them.

**tbc...**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Discovery

**A/N: **Okay, you all almost reduced me to tears when I saw all the alerts and reviews for this story. A heartfelt thanks to each and everyone of you! I hope to keep you interested. Thanks to my beta **_Gina_**, who loves 10/Martha as much as I do!

**DISCLAIMER: **Is one trip on the TARDIS too much to ask? _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ is by _Def Leppard_...Enjoy!

**Chapter One: Discovery**

Stefan Morgan closed his eyes and bobbed his head to Def Leppard's _Pour Some Sugar on Me_, on his iPod, the rocker wanna be hated his job as security guard at the main gate of the snooty Thackenberry Academy. Those rich kids with everything handed to them on a silver platter grated his nerves as they drove passed him in the Jag or Mercedes mummy and daddy bought them for their seventeenth birthday while blokes like him had to get their hands sullied just to make a few pounds.

He only took the job until his metal band, Witches Tit, gets discover by a major record label and sign a five year record deal and then he would tell that pompous ass Whitehall where to go.

"_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah…"_ he sang along with the lead singer, strumming his fingers on his imaginary guitar.

She appeared out of no where.

Stefan was so preoccupied with his music, he didn't noticed the barely clad curvy female with the striking sea green eyes and full lips until she placed a firmed hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her.

His heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

Stefan thought he had to be hallucinating because there was no way there was a super hot woman with a rocking body standing before him.

"E-eat?" she asked in halted speech, her voice seductive. She grabbed him by the collar and slowly licked his lips – savoring the flavor.

"Oh, you mean kiss," he muttered, not caring if she understood English or not.

She looked at him – puzzled.

"Kiss?"

"Yeah, baby kiss." He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist; the blokes in the band would never believe this.

"Kiss," her eyes sparkled as she nuzzled his neck before devouring him. "Hungry."

Minutes later she opened her mouth and spewed forth a pile of foul smelling matter and watched the _birth_ of her kinsman, a perfect copy of Stefan Morgan, stepped out of the atrocious smelling gel.

_Welcome brother_. She greeted in their native language.

**DWDWDW**

Jack looked up from his paperwork as Owen walked into the room.

Ianto shoved a cup of coffee in the doctor's hands and sat next to Jack.

Owen took a long sip of the black liquid and sighed.

"Outstanding as always," he said, complimenting Ianto on his coffee making skills. He placed his findings in front of Jack and continued to drink his coffee as he watched the expression on Jack's face changed from surprise, to horror and back to surprise again in a matter of seconds.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jack asked, handing the results to Ianto. "_Afterbirth_?" he said incredulously.

"Besides smelling like a pile of hot horseshit on a summer day…yeah." Owen replied. "Some where out there an alien had just given birth,"

Jack took in a deep breath and let is out slowly. "I have to make a phone call." he announced, heading for his office.

Owen and Ianto glanced at each other.

"I'm not saying a word." Owen replied.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor and Martha slept comfortably on the couch, snuggled together - their limbs entangled.

They had spent the better half of the night catching up over chocolate biscuits and frozen yogurt, before settling on the couch to watch _Attack of the Killer Tomatoes._ It had become their ritual to find the worst movies ever made and make fun of them while eating popcorn.

The Doctor heard the buzzing of his mobile and opened his eyes. He gently unwrap his right arm from around Martha as not to disturb her and reached into his shirt pocket to retrieve his phone.

He glanced at the Caller ID, it was Jack.

"Hello Jack," he whispered. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Doc," Jack greeted. "Why are you whispering? Are you hurt?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"I couldn't be better," the Doctor replied. "It just that Martha is asleep and…"

"Martha?" he asked incredulously. "I thought she was still stuck on the rich bloke…hey when did this happen?"

"Get your mind out the gutter," he hissed. "Martha and I are friends, nothing more,"

"Riiight," Jack chuckled, no matter how much the Doctor denied it, Jack knew how he felt about Martha. "You're not a good liar, you know."

"And the purpose of your call is…?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I need your help…" Jack went on to explain about the content of the package he received from a very good friend of his.

"What?" the Doctor exclaimed. "Are you sure it's _afterbirth_?"

His outburst jolted Martha out of her sleep.

_Sorry_. He mouthed apologetically, as she yawned. _Rassilion! She's beautiful in the morning._

Martha smiled sleepily as she reached up and ruffled his hair. _Jack?_ She mouthed.

He nodded.

"How fast can you and Martha get here?"

"Give us twenty minutes and I'll fill Martha in on what's going on." Martha looked at the Doctor, puzzled as he disconnected the call. "Oh, you are going to love this." he began, excitedly.

**DWDWDW**

Jack left his office and hurried downstairs.

Ianto and Owen were sitting in the same place he had left them.

They looked at him expectedly.

"Martha will be here soon…with the Doctor." He said, glancing sideways at Ianto.

"So I finally get to meet him," Owen said, smiling broadly. "Should I go and clean myself up for this special occasion?"

"Do what ever makes you happy," Jack said, not caring one way or the other. He watched as Ianto gathered up the dirty mugs and head for the kitchen. "Ianto wait."

His words fell on deaf ears.

Jack found his lover bent over the sink, washing out the dirty mugs; he placed a firm hand on Ianto's shoulder and spun the younger man around. Jack placed a kiss on his forehead before engulfing in him a bear hug.

Ianto laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about." he assured the Welshman. "I have no plans of running off with the Doctor,"

"My mind knows that but my heart tells me something completely different,"

"Ianto, I know when it comes to the Doctor you are a bit apprehensive because of my feelings for him but…"

Ianto silenced him with a kiss.

"I have to deal with my own insecurities when it comes to the man who owns half your heart," he sighed.

"Ianto…"

"Jack…"

"Okay," Jack replied, not wanting to argue with him. "Just don't shut me out," he dipped down and kissed Ianto passionately before letting him go.

"Does the Doctor like coffee?"

"No, tea is more to his liking."

"Too bad." Ianto smirked.

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

**tbc..**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 L'caarthynites

**A/N: **Thanks for your continuing interest! Writing about adventures is not my forte so bare with me. A big Happy Birthday to my beta **Gina**... Have a good one!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction...Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: L'caarthynites**

The TARDIS groaned loudly as she materialized in the middle of the Hub, scattering paper everywhere.

"What the hell…?" Owen gasped, not believing his eyes. "Is this some kind of fucking joke?" he stared at the old blue police box. "Are you serious?"

Jack rushed into the room, throwing him a dirty glance. "What were you expecting? The _USS Enterprise?" _he quipped.

"Uh…yeah sort of," Owen replied, sheepishly.

The door of the sentient machine opened, Martha stepped out first followed by the Doctor.

"Morning Jack," Martha said, greeting him with a kiss.

"Morning Nightingale," he returned the kiss. "Hello Doctor."

"Jack," he nodded

Ianto hung back as the two men hugged.

"Hello Doctor Jones," Owen purred, eyeing the dark beauty lewdly.

His actions did not go unnoticed by the Doctor.

"Doctor Harper," she replied curtly, bypassing him. "Ianto, morning love,"

Ianto smiled faintly, as she hugged him briefly. "Help yourself to the coffee," he offered.

"Oh, you are my angel." She muttered, sniffing the air. "Be back in a sec…"

The Doctor watched as Martha disappeared down the hall, obviously enjoying the view. Jack cleared his throat and smirked knowingly as the Time Lord caught his eye.

"Uh aren't you are going to introduce me to your crew?" he asked, his cheeks staining a pale shade of pink.

"Um…sure," he replied, stifling a laugh. He turned in Owen's direction. "This is Doctor Owen Harper, Torchwood other medic."

"Nice to finally meet you," Owen replied. "I have read and heard a lot of things about you."

"Don't believe everything you read or heard," the Doctor replied, staring at him as if he were a gnat.

"Uh…of course not," he chuckled, uneasily under the alien's intense gaze. He quickly glanced in Jack's direction, silently pleading for help.

Jack already figured out the Doctor noticed Owen's behavior towards Martha earlier and was putting him on notice – he decided to let him squirm.

"The handsome fellow hiding in the background is Ianto Jones, our support officer," Jack continued, ignoring Owen.

The Doctor smiled at the shy Welshman and extended his hand. "Hello Ianto Jones," he greeted. "According to Martha, you are a genius when it comes to making coffee, personally I do not have much use for it - tea is my preferred drink of choice."

Ianto grinned shyly as he shook the Doctor's hand. "It's nothing really,"

"We are missing some of our crew at the moment," Jack explained. "Tosh is taking a much needed holiday and Mickey pops in as needed,"

"Mickey? I thought he freelanced,"

"He does, but he's an honorary member of our crew."

"Okay," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together. "Now that I've met everyone, Jack I like to see the little present you received from your mysterious friend."

"It's in the lab," Owen spoke up. "I'll be more than happy to compare notes…" The Doctor glared at him. "Why don't I just escort you to the lab?" he offered.

"Lead the way," the Doctor said, stepping aside.

Owen nervously rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. "Of course…this way please."

Jack bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing.

"It seems Owen has pissed off the Doctor," Ianto observed.

Jack nodded in agreement.

"What did he do?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer when Martha walked into the room holding a cup of tea for the Doctor.

"He's in the lab?"

Ianto nodded.

She placed the tea on the table and sighed. "I'm going to suit up and join him," she informed them as she headed towards the lab.

"Apparently, whatever you have to say wasn't meant for Martha to hear." Ianto realized.

"Brilliant deduction, Doctor Watson," he said, teasingly. "To the Doctor, Owen committed the ultimate sin," he continued.

Ianto looked at Jack – puzzled by his statement.

"Thou shalt not flirt or lust after the beautiful Martha Jones," he replied. "To do so, is at your own risk,"

Ianto's brown eyes lit up, his heart danced in his chest. "You mean…?"

"The idiot is in love with her and to be honest, Martha is in love with him too."

**DWDWDW**

Martha quietly slipped into the lab.

Her stomach churned as the foul smell slapped her in the face.

Owen briefly glanced over his shoulder and winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and sidled up next to the Doctor, careful to breathe out of her mouth.

The Time Lord adjusted his black-rimmed glasses and gave her a maniacal smile as he carefully scanned the gelled substance with his sonic screwdriver.

"Fascinating isn't it?" he asked.

"If you can get pass the smell," Martha quipped.

"Oi, Doctor Jones do not let a little unpleasantness deterred you, here place some of this under your nose," he handed her a small jar.

"What's in this?"

"Vicks Vaporub," She placed a small dollop under her nose and inhaled deeply. "Better?"

"Much, thanks,"

"Anything for you Martha Jones,"

"Have you discovered what kind of species we are looking for?"

"Just a minute," he said. He finished scanning the substance and stared at the reading. "Dammit, that can't be right," he muttered.

"What can't be right?" Owen and Martha asked in unison.

He rubbed his right temple, ignoring their question. "Dammit, not here on earth,"

"Doctor, what can't be right," she repeated anxiously. "Doctor, answer me,"

He turned to Martha, his ancient brown eyes filled with worry. "JACK!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, rushing out of the lab with Owen and Martha running behind him. "JACK!"

He found Jack and Ianto staring at another clear container.

"Ianto just found it outside," Jack explained.

"Jack, has the computers picked up any strange signals from space lately?"

"No, why?"

"I will not be surprise if you do," he muttered, pulling at his wild hair.

"Doc, take a deep breath and tell us what the hell you are talking about," Jack advised.

The Doctor took several deep breaths to claim himself down. "Jack, what we are dealing with here is far more dangerous than I first thought,"

"Okay Doc, we are listening,"

"L'caarthynites," the Time Lord stated. "We are dealing with L'caarthynites," The group gave the Doctor their undivided attention. "L'aarthynites are an ancient race of warriors that are known for destroying everything they touch," he raked his long fingers through his hair and began pacing around the room. "I had seen first hand the carnage they leave behind, destroying every living thing to make the planet more suitable for occupancy,"

"And now they have their eyes on Earth," Ianto replied.

"I'm afraid so," the Doctor agreed.

"But how did they slip through undetected?" Martha asked.

"Their technology is more advanced than anything twentieth-first century earth has invented," The Doctor scratched the back of his head. "We need to find their earth base, but it's not going to be easy." He added. "The L'caarthynites takes on the appearance of the planet's inhabitants by devouring their victim and expelling the birth sac through the mouth and voila! A clone is born." He explained, taking out his sonic screwdriver and waiving it across the container. "I think you should be looking into the missing persons' reports," he recommended. "I'm sure you will discover a spike in people being reported missing."

"Ianto…"

"I'm on it," Ianto fingers flew over the keyboard, hacking into the police data base, a hundred new cases filed in the past 24 hours popped on screen.

"Doctor, I think we can identify at lease two of the missing persons," Martha said, turning from the screen to look at the Doctor. "I'm sure the afterbirth would contain human DNA…"

The Doctor smiled broadly, "Brilliant as usual, Doctor Jones," he praised.

Martha went to the lab and scooped a small sample of the repugnant gel in a Petri dish and did the same for the new specimen that had just arrived.

"Ready Doctor Smith?" she inquired.

"Following your lead Doctor Jones," he answered. "Martha and I will be in the TARDIS lab if you need us," he said to Jack.

Owen, curious to see the inside the old police box, asked the Doctor if he could join them.

"No," the Doctor answered bluntly. "Martha and I got it covered." He followed Martha into the sentient machine and promptly locked the door.

Jack and Ianto smirked as Owen scratched his head. "What in the fuck did I ever do to him?" he wondered aloud.

**A/N: **Owen if you only knew... Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Finding Sophia

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love and support! I really appreciate it! Thanks to **Gina**, my words make sense.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not even one word...Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Finding Sophia**

"I'm sorry your little vacation was interrupted," Martha apologized as she watched the DNA isolator in fascination. "I had hoped for an alien evasion free week," she joked.

The Doctor looked at her and grinned. "A little excitement doesn't hurt," he replied. "It makes life interesting…" he watched Martha grimace as she rubbed the soreness out her neck. "Why don't we take a break?" he suggested. "It'll be a while before we get the results…I had perfected my grilled ham and cheese sandwich…" he offered, raising an eyebrow.

Martha laughed, remembering the last time he had attempted to make grilled cheese and ham sandwiches he started a_ mild_ fire in the TARDIS kitchen – the sentient machine was not amused. "Oh really now?" she questioned, with a smirk on her lips.

The TARDIS groaned in response.

The Time Lord glanced up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes. "We're full of jokes aren't we?" he hissed. "Of course I have the fire extinguisher in the kitchen…of course I know how to use it…" he replied in righteous indignation. "Really?"

"Don't be angry with my friend," Martha grinned, caressing the wall. "She has every right to be concern, considering you had almost caught her on fire,"

The sentient machine purred in agreement.

"Women." he muttered under his breath.

**DWDWDW**

Crogert Nelson placed his pint on the table and listened to the conversations around him. In his line of business he had learned if you wanted to find anything out go to the local pub, have a pint or two and befriend the people. Tonight, the investigator reporter was waiting for his date Abigail Prescott to arrive.

_He met Abigail Prescott a couple of days ago near Thackenberry Academy; he had just shipped an urgent package to his dear friend at Torchwood containing some __the most foul__ smelling suspicious pile of goo he had ever encountered in his thirty years of investigating reporting._

_He literally had to bribe the courier service to deliver the packag__e because the smell was atrocious. _

_For Abigail's part, she had just exited the police station having filed a missing persons report._

_Her niece Sophia Prescott age twenty-one hadn't been seen or heard of in nearly a week. She had admitted that Sophia is known to be a bit of a wild child and had left home before but she had never been gone for more than three days withou__t contacting either her on her Uncle Teddy to let them know she was okay. _

_Usually, Crogert wouldn't give a damn about a missing twenty-one year except Abigail informed him that she found it strange that everyone she had spoken to at the cop shop were there to fill out a missing person's report. She dug in her bag and pulled out a recent photograph of Sophia - her sea green eyes held his attention. _

"_What a lovely girl," he complemented, handing back the ph__otograph. "I'm sure she is okay." he assured her. _

Crogert got the attention of the barmaid and ordered a basket of chips – extra vinegar.

He glanced briefly at the entrance and pulled out his mobile, before he had a chance to punch in Abigail's number; he received a call from her.

"Hello Abigail," he greeted warmly. "Are you running late?"

"No…I mean yes…Crogert I've spotted Sophia!" she said with a mixture of joy and panic in her voice. "She was with a group of people I didn't know; when I called out her name she turned around and looked at me as if she didn't recognize me!"

"Are you sure it was her?"

"Of course I am sure it was her," she snapped. "I know my own niece when I see her."

"Where are you?"

"Following her in my car, they are heading towards the woods near Thackenberry Academy."

"Abigail, park your car and stay put, I am coming to meet you." He advised her.

"But…"

"Do as I say woman,"

"Okay, I will meet you by the gate of the Academy." She said reluctantly.

"And lock your car door, I'm on my way."

Crogert pulled 15 pounds from his wallet and placed it on the table and rushed out the pub. He hopped in his car and peeled out the parking lot. He took out his mobile and punched in Abigail's number.

No answer.

"Oh fuck," he muttered under his breath as he punched in her number again.

It went straight to voicemail.

He made it across town in record speed.

He spotted Abigail's car parked near the Academy's gate and came to a screeching halt, the door was opened and Abigail was no where in site.

"Damn that foolish woman," he hissed, running his fingers through his grey hair in frustration.

He got out the car, slamming the door as he cursed underneath his breath.

He inhaled sharply and looked towards the woods.

_Surely she wasn't dumb enough to follow them in there. _

He walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door and slid his hand beneath the seat until he found what he was looking for.

Babe, his trusty semi-automatic revolver, in his line of work, he had to be careful.

Crogert tucked the loaded gun in his pocket and slammed the door shut before heading towards the forest; if Abigail and Sophia were in trouble he had the means to rescue them.

Using the backlight of his mobile as a flashlight, he entered the woods dreading every step.

It didn't take long for him to find out what he was dreading.

In the clearing, he saw Sophia and Abigail standing in a circle surrounded by a group of people. It was obvious Abigail wasn't pleased with Sophia's new friends. He took Babe out of his pocket, took off the safety and inhaled deeply, he really wasn't in the mood to play hero.

He stepped forward and stopped.

What he saw next unnerved him.

He watched in horror as Sophia's mouth stretched fifteen times its normal size and devoured Abigail. He gagged as the putrid smell from the sac she ejected from her mouth reached his nose - causing him to empty the contents of his stomach.

Standing on wobbly legs, Crogert fumbled with his mobile and quickly punched in Jack's number.

'Stefan' lifted his nose in the air and sniffed, Crogert's scent filled his nostrils.

_We are not alone__. _He warned the others.

Jack answered on the second ring.

"Crogert…"

"Listen Jack," he whisper nervously, cutting him off. "You know those packages I had delivered to you?"

"Crogert, what's the matter…?" Jack asked, sensing something was wrong.

_Stefan__ ran in the direction of the scent, snarling like a wild animal…_

"Jack, just let me talk…I don't know how much time I have left…" he hissed. "They are fucking aliens, Jack…cannibals, she fucking swallowed her aunt…and the stench…oh the stench…" he rambled on.

"Crogert, get your ass out of there," Jack instructed him, his heart pounding hard in his chest. "You hear me old man? Move your ass!"

His words fell on deaf ears.

"I…geez Jack, I had never seen any fucking shit like this in all my years of investigating…" he continued, shaking like a leaf. "And I had seen plenty of fucking shit…"

"Where are you Crogert?"

"I'm at…AURGH!"

_Stefan sunk his teeth into his flesh..._

_Crogert's chest ripped opened as easily as a piece of__ tissue paper…_

"CROGERT! TALK TO ME!..."

_Silence…_

"CROGERT!" Jack screamed.

Crogert Nelson lay on the ground, choking on his own blood, with his mobile still clutch in his fist; he had enough breath to utter two words.

"Saaaaave…uuusssss…"

**DWDWDW **

The Doctor and Martha stepped out the TARDIS; right away they sensed the presence of gloom in the air.

"What happen?" the Doctor asked, looking around the room. "Doctor Harper? Ianto? Jack?"

Ianto stood next to Jack and slid his arm around him.

Jack leaned against him for support.

"Ianto, what wrong?" Martha asked, her heart pounding loudly against her chest.

"It's Crogert, Crogert Nelson…" he began.

"The fucking bastards killed him," Jack interrupted, his voice cracking.

"Who is Crogert Nelson?" the Doctor asked.

"He's an old friend of Jack's," Martha explained. "An investigator reporter, always on the lookout for the abnormal and whacky, his articles usually end up in the Daily Mirror."

"He's the one who sent me those packages," Jack added. "He was on the phone talking to me when they killed him,"

"Who killed him Jack?" Martha asked.

"The L'caarthynites…apparently he had stumbled unto their whereabouts…"

"Dammit! Why would he do a foolish thing like that?" Martha slapped the Time Lord on the back of his head ala Donna style. He immediately recognized the tactlessness of his words. "I'm sorry for your loss Jack," the Doctor apologized, as he rubbed the sting out of Martha's slap. "I didn't mean to sound so insensitive, I'm sure Crogert Nelson was a good man."

"He was."

"Did he happen to mention his location?"

"No, unfortunately he didn't get the chance."

The Doctor walked over to the computer and typed in the results of the DNA test.

A picture of a young attractive woman with sparkling sea green eyes came into view as well as a blonde young man wearing a Union Jack tee shirt.

"I wouldn't mind shagging her," Owen commented. Martha elbowed him in the ribs. "What? I was only being honest," he gasped.

"Sophia Prescott, age twenty-one and Stefan Morgan, age twenty-five." The Doctor read aloud. "Find them, find the L'caarthynites."

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5 Best MatesReally?

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love I appreciate it. I really a great time writing this particular chapter... This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.** Gina** love you girl!

**DISCLAIMER: **Do I really have to say it?...Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Best Mates…Really? **

Everyone decided to call it a night and start fresh in the morning.

Jack went to his office and returned with a hundred year old bottle of Scotch and shot glasses. He lined them up on the desk, unscrewed the top of the half filled bottle and poured everyone a drink.

"To Crogert," he said, lifting his glass towards heaven.

"To Crogert," everyone repeated in unison, following his lead.

"Rest in peace." They drank down the smooth liquid in one gulp and slammed their glasses on the desk.

**DWDWDW**

Owen called his girl of the month and instructed her to be nude and ready to continue where they had left off.

"Martha, it should be you," he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I'm only shagging these girls because I'm waiting for you to accept my offer."

"I guess you will be waiting for a very long time," she quipped, looking at him in total disgust. "I told you after our _first_ and _only_ date that there would never be anything between us except work." she hissed.

"But Martha…" he reached out to caress her face.

She smacked his hand away.

The Doctor, who was in the middle of a conversation with Jack, whipped his head in the direction of the sound. He saw Martha and Owen having a heated conversation - his expression became dark.

Jack grabbed his friend by the forearm. "Hold on there handsome, Martha can take care of herself."

"I know she can handle herself, Jack." the Time Lord replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "That's one of the reasons why I adore…"

Jack raised his eyebrows – amused.

"Adore her as a friend." he said quickly.

"Uh…sure." Jack said, unconvinced.

"I will not be another notch on your bedpost." Martha said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Martha, I won't…"

She put her hand in his face to silence him. "I'm done talking."

Owen nodded, shot down for the umpteenth time.

"Goodnight Doctor Harper," the Doctor said a little too gleefully, bouncing on the balls of his heels. "See you in the morning."

Owen muttered something unintelligently under his breath and sulked out the Hub.

**DWDWDW**

Jack gathered up the bottle of Scotch and empty shot glasses.

"Are you staying here in the TARDIS tonight?" He asked the Doctor.

"It's up to Martha," the Doctor replied. Martha was busy texting but looked up when her name was mentioned.

"What is up to me?" she asked, placing her mobile in her pocket.

"Do you want to stay on the TARDIS tonight or go home?" He asked.

"That's a no brainer." She said, walking towards the Doctor and wrapping an arm around his slim waist. "The TARDIS."

The Doctor's hearts fluttered in his chest.

He placed a long thin arm around her shoulders and smiled.

Jack nudged Ianto in the side, they shared a knowing look.

"Jack, why don't you and Ianto join Martha and me on the TARDIS?" the Doctor offered. "Your old room is still available."

"Thanks for the offer Doc," Jack said. "But no thanks."

"Alright, Martha and I will see you two in the morning."

"Night Jack, Ianto." Martha said, stifling a yawn.

"Night Martha, Doctor, pleasant dreams."

She rested her head against the Time Lord's chest as he led her to the blue police box.

He ducked down and kissed the top of her head.

"How about a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream?" he offered, unlocking the TARDIS door.

"I would like that." She agreed, stepping into the sentient machine.

Ianto shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, hugging Ianto from behind and kissing him on the neck.

"Those two," Ianto replied. "Best mates…really?"

"I believe they will figure it out…eventually."

**DWDWDW**

Martha took a hot shower and changed into her favorite pair of men pyjamas she had bought at a second hand clothing store during their stay in 1969 and slipped in her pink fluffy slippers and headed for the kitchen. She was surprised to find a plate of grilled ham and cheese sandwiches set in the middle of the small kitchen table to eat with their mugs of hot chocolate.

The Time Lord waggled his eyebrows at the tiny woman standing before him, he had always thought Martha oozed sexiness in her too big male pyjamas and pink fluffy slippers. Well to be truthful, he thought she oozed sexiness by just breathing. His butterflies fluttered wildly as a whiff of _Martha Jones_, the scent he had created for her when she graduated from medical school, tickled his nose.

He fondly remembered the fuss Martha made over it, forgetting the diamond tennis bracelet that bloke, Tom-what's-his-name, had given her.

**THEN**

"_I can't believe you made this just for me," she sniffed, hugging him. "Oh Doctor, do you know how special I feel right now?" _

"_Doctor Jones you are special." He responded; lapping up the attention she was giving him. _

_Martha kissed him tenderly on the lips which gained him a murderous glare from that Tom fellow and a wink from her sister Tish. _

"_I didn't know you had it in you," Tish told him later as they watched Martha showed off his gift to the rest of her friends. _

_Tom looked absolutely miserable. _

"_What?" he asked innocently. _

"_Swooping in and stealing another man's girl right from under his nose,"_

"_Tish Jones, I have done no such thing, Martha and I are best mates…"_

"_Keep telling yourself that," she smirked. "And you might begin to believe it."_

_Several months later Martha called him, she had returned Tom's ring. _

"_It wouldn't have worked out any way." Martha reasoned, reaching for the bowl of popcorn._

_She and the Doctor were on the coach in the TARDIS, preparing to watch 'The Invasion of the Bee Girls'. Martha positioned herself between his legs and laid her head against his chest and set the bowl on her lap. _

"_I'm sorry," he said, dipping down to kiss the top of her head. "Are you okay?"_

"_Of course I am," Martha replied, looking up into his brown eyes, a smile spread on her lips. "I'm with my best mate." _

_He returned her smile with one of his own and turned on the DVD – happy._

_**NOW**_

"You are so sweet," she said, standing on her tip toes to ruffle his hair. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me Martha Jones," he said, pleased. "Your mum would kill me if she finds out I haven't been taking care of you properly." He poured her a huge mug of hot chocolate with four marshmallows and lots of whipped cream. "There you go, just the way you like it."

The Doctor poured himself a cup of hot chocolate and grabbed a sandwich from the plate.

"Thank you," she blew on the hot steamy drink and took a sip. "Mmmm, perfect." She licked the whipped cream from her lips, a small amount landed on the tip of her nose.

"Let me get that for you."

Martha shrieked with laughter as the Doctor made a big production out of wiping her nose.

"You are such an idiot," she grinned. "I really do miss…" her mobile vibrated in her pocket, she pulled it out and checked the Caller ID and sighed.

"Bad news?" he asked.

"No, it's Mitchell…" she replied.

The Doctor looked blank.

"Aston Martin,"

"Oh…him,"

Martha nodded. "He wants to know if we're on for this weekend," she explained. "I really don't want to hurt his feelings… I don't want him to hate me…"

"Would you rather let him go on thinking that there might be a future for the two of you?"

"No, that would be cruel."

"Then you're doing the right thing."

She picked up her mug and took a sip, nodding in agreement.

"No need in putting it off, I'll tell him tomorrow."

The Doctor finished his sandwich and grabbed another one.

"Martha, would you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked. "You don't have to answer if it's too personal."

"You know you can ask me anything," she grabbed another sandwich and bit into it. "You're right; the Zytubakh blue cheese does go better with ham." She complimented him. "So what do you want to ask me?"

"It's about you and Doctor Harper," he began. "You two were engaged in an intense conversation and I saw you slapped his hand away…"

"Oh, that" she said, staring into her hot chocolate. "I'm so embarrassed."

He looked at her – puzzled.

She looked into his eyes, regret etched on her face.

"Owen Harper and I use to date," she confessed.

"Wha…" he gasped. "You and…and…_him_?" he said in disbelief,

A pang of jealously washed over him as his imagination ran wild.

"I know I should have told you but it's something I would rather forget," she added. "I had just moved to Cardiff and I wasn't seeing anyone so why not?" she said matter of factually. "He was funny and smart so when he asked me out I accepted his offer which was a huge mistake…he was all about getting me in the sack…one date was enough for me,"

"That one date must have made quite an impression on him," the Doctor remarked. "He's still interested in you."

Martha shrugged. "That's his problem; I'm not interested in becoming his flavor of the month."

The Time Lord smiled - relieved.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Owen; call it a lapse in memory. I wanted to forget that it ever happened."

They finished eating and washed up the dishes before heading towards their separate bedrooms.

"See you in the morning." Martha said, kissing him on the cheeks.

"Pleasant dreams, Miss Jones."

Martha waved and opened the door to her bedroom, stepped in and closed the door quietly behind her.

The Doctor walked into his room and tossed his suit jacket on the messy chair next to his bed and kicked off his trainers. He changed into his pyjamas and slipped under the covers and waited.

Several minutes later there was a soft tap on the door that connected their bedrooms.

"Enter." he said, a wide smile spreading across his face.

The door opened, Martha walked in, took one look around and sighed.

"When are you going to clean up this mess?" she asked, making her way to the bed, careful not to step on the coils and half finished projects that covered the floor.

He shrugged his shoulders as she climbed into bed. "My room looks fine just the way it is," he replied. "I know where everything's at."

Martha giggled as she kicked off her fluffy slippers and scooted close to him.

"Typical, male answer for everything."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"Night Doctor." she said, kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Night Martha." he said, returning the kiss.

He pulled the covers over them, within minutes they were fast asleep.

**A/N: **Martha and the Doctor arethisclose from shagging...lol Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 Now Hiring

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews and PM's I had received, which means I am keeping you interested...lol Thanks to my beta **Gina** who had been ill...happy you are feeling better. This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine...

**DISCLAIMER:** Yeah, I know... Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: Now Hiring...  
**

Ianto woke up and discovered that he was in bed alone.

He looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

It was 0500 hours.

He reached for his sweatpants and climbed out of bed.

He went downstairs and found Jack sitting in the dark, staring at the computer screen.

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked softly, walking towards him.

Jack nodded.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down and check on things," he explained. "The Rift seems to be behaving," He added. "This is great news for us." Jack glanced towards the TARDIS. The wistful look on his face, that didn't go unnoticed by Ianto.

"Do you regret not accepting the Doctor's offer of spending the night?" Ianto asked, looking in the direction of the ancient Blue Box that was part of Jack's life and in some ways, still is.

"A little," Jack admitted. "But it's obvious he wants to be alone with Martha."

"Yeah," Ianto agreed, his heart feeling light.

Jack reached up and pulled Ianto's head down until their lips met.

"I love you." he whispered to the younger man.

"I know," Ianto replied. "But it's nice to hear." he kissed Jack on the tip of his nose. "Why don't I go and start the coffee?" he suggested. "I have a feeling we are going to need plenty of it."

**DWDWDW**

"Morning," Martha greeted cheerfully as she walked into the console room. The Doctor's brown eyes twinkled as she reached up to ruffle his hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," he admitted. "Considering…" he smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Considering what…?"

"You left a puddle of drool on my pyjamas' top…"

"Sorry…"

"It's my favorite…"

"Oi, okay I'll put it in the wash…happy?"

"Handwash." He corrected.

"If it makes you happy," she grinned.

"It does." he replied, wishing he could wake up every morning with Martha drooling on him.

"I suppose next, you're going to tell me you have a special washing powder for it," she said jokingly. He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face as he looked around the room to avoid her. "Are you kidding?" she asked in disbelief.

The TARDIS hummed lightly agreeing with Martha.

"Well…." He said, tugging on his ear.

Martha giggled softly to herself as she walked to the kitchen and returned with their breakfast.

"Thank you," he said, taking his mug of tea and toast spread with marmalade.

"You're welcome," Martha said, looking at the strange symbols on the monitor. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Searching for unusual signals, the L'caarthynites on the ground is the frontline defense, preparing the way for the rest to come and destroy the planet," He replied, before taking a huge bite of toast. "Mmmm, you make good toast Martha Jones." he complimented.

"It was nothing really," She smiled faintly, looking at the monitor. "But we're not going to let that happen are we?"

"No Martha, we're not." He agreed. "I've come to love this little planet and its inhabitants." He glanced sideways at her. "And I'll be damn if I would let anything happen to it or them."

**DWDWDW**

"Hey sleepy heads," Jack greeted. "For a minute there I thought that I might have to use my key to the TARDIS to come in and wake the both of you."

"The Doctor was watching the TARDIS monitor, searching for unknown signals." Martha explained. "Ianto, any coffee left?"

He nodded. "I had made plenty." he replied.

"Does anyone else want a cup?" she asked, before heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll have a cup, Doctor Jones," Owen spoke up, winking at her from his seat. "Do you remember how I take it?"

"Sugar, with lots of cream," Martha replied dryly.

"See, I knew you care for me," he remarked, a wide grin on his face.

"Of course I care for you," Martha agreed. "But not in the way that you think."

The Doctor crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the back of Owen's head.

Jack sidled up next to him.

"Best mates huh?" he joked knowingly, sniffing the air and realizing the Doctor was covered in Martha's scent. "Yeah. Right."

"Sod off, Jack."

Owen swiveled in his chair and found himself looking into the dark eyes of a very perturbed alien. "Uh…good morning Doctor?" he said in a small voice, unsure why he was the object of the Time Lord's ire.

"Doctor Harper." The Doctor said a little more harshly than he intended to.

Martha waltzed back into the room. "Here you go Owen, sugar with lots of cream." She said handing him the hot steamy java.

"Thanks Martha." He made a mental note to ask Martha later what have he done to get on the Doctor's shit list.

"Welcome," she said, walking to stand next to the Doctor. "What have I missed?"

As if on cue, a recent photograph of Crogert Nelson flashed on the computer monitor, behind Pippa Allen, BBC World News rising star.

"The world of news reporting is mourning the lost of one of our own," she announced, sadly. "World renowned investigator reporter, Crogert Nelson, was the victim of a horrific murder," She quickly took a deep breath to control her emotions. "His body was found near his car in the parking lot of the prestigious Thackenberry Academy…his throat was literally ripped…"

They all looked at each other.

**DWDWDW**

Headmaster Anson Puddy sat at his large antique walnut desk, with his head in his hands as his secretary informed him that more parents are threatening to pull their children out of Thackenberry.

He saw his cushy job and pension slipped out of his reach.

_When he gotten the call from Mr. Humphries, the school's janitor, that morning that there was a lifeless body lying in the parking lot next to an empty car, his first thoughts were of himself. In fact, he had asked Mr. Humphries if he knew anyone who could remove the body for a handsome price - believing that he was the sort that knew about the local crime element. _

_Mr. Humphries, feeling a little miff, informed the pompous arse just because he didn't graduate from university doesn't mean he was a lowlife. After apologizing profusely for his mistake, Mr. Humphries took great pleasure in telling the headmaster he had five minutes to get his fat arse dressed and to the Academy to greet the police. _

_Ten minutes later, Mr. Puddy's heart leapt to his throat and stayed there as curious on lookers, students, who had their mobiles out, hoping to take a photo of the dead body to put on the internet and angry parents who was yelling at the police surrounded the gate of the Academy. He rested his head against the steering wheel and began to pray. _

"Thank you Mrs. Edith," he said with all the strength he could muster.

Mrs. Edith stood there, looking at the sad man she had come to adore in the twelve years he had been at Thackenberry. She wished there was something she could do to cheer up the poor man.

Mr. Puddy felt her large gray eyes on him and looked up. "Yes, Mrs. Edith?" he inquired.

"Sir, I just want you to know that I am behind you one hundred percent." She answered with a faint smile on her lips.

"Thank you Mrs. Edith, it's nice to know that someone is in my corner." He chuckled, mirthlessly. "And the staff, how many are threatening to leave?"

Mrs. Edith suddenly found her shoes very interesting. She didn't have the heart to tell him that some had already turned in their resignation – effective immediately.

"Mrs. Edith, please?"

"Well sir, Mr. and Mrs. Brighton has turned in their resignation…they had left a forwarding address to send their last cheque."

"So we are in need of a new history and science teacher," he sighed, wondering if he could lure any respectable teachers to join their staff. "Alright, send me the list of candidates and we will start interviewing immediately."

"Yes sir."

"And ask Mr. Humphries has he discovered the source of that horrible stench that has been plaguing us for the past couple of weeks." He added.

"Yes, Mr. Puddy."

**DWDWDW**

"You're in," Jack replied, giving the Doctor and Martha their new identities. "Doctor, you're John Smith, Thackenberry's new history teacher and Martha, you're Samantha Jones, the brilliant, ultra sexy science teacher."

**tbc...**

**A/N: **the adventures begins... Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and continuing interest. A big thank you to my beta **Gina**, I am so happy you are feeling better. The bananarumaorgy was first used in this story, also in this chapter you will find out the reason why Martha considers the Doctor as a friend only.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only playing in the Doctor's sandbox...Enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Stupid, Stupid, Stupid **

"Are you ready to pose as school teacher again?" Martha asked, placing the file of 'Samantha Jones' aside for later.

The Doctor's mind briefly brought up his memories of John Smith, Nurse Redfern and how badly he had hurt Martha. She immediately recognized the pain mixed with guilt expression on his face and caressed his cheeks.

"That happened a life time ago," She reminded him, reaching up to run her fingers through his unruly hair. "We had gotten passed that..."

"But it still hurts that I would treat you…my Companion…" He buried his head in her chest and sighed deeply, she kissed the top of his head. "Sorry…"

Martha rested her chin on his head. "All is forgiven."

He looked up into her beautiful brown orbs and smiled. "We have come a long way haven't we?"

Martha chuckled, nodding in agreement. "From the time we had first met until now, oh yes."

"It hasn't always been easy,"

"No is hasn't."

"Especially the time, you'd decided you could handle a bananarumaorgy," he said teasingly.

Martha thumped him on the nose.

"We had promised never to bring up _the incident_." She gasped, shoving him playfully. Martha felt the heat of humiliation crept up her neck and settled on her cheeks.

"I thought it was cute," he said smirking.

"You would," she replied. "Oh god, whenever I think about it…" she shook her head. "What was _I_ drinking?"

"A bananarumaorgy." He laughed.

"Doctor," she protested mildly, rolling her eyes as she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing. "That's not funny…" she giggled. "…really…" she looked into his eyes and burst into laughter. "Okay it's funny…_now_…" she admitted. "But not at the time, I wanted the ground to opened and swallow me."

"Oh Martha it wasn't _that _bad," he said, laughing.

"Ha! I was acting like a silly fangirl."

**The Incident**

_January 5 _

_The Doctor had taken Martha to January 5 for a day of rest; the idyllic vacation spot reminded her of Jamaica with it crystal clear blue water, gorgeous white sandy beaches and perfect weather - like Jamaica, it was a perfect place for romance._

_Martha, tired of the Doctor ignoring her feelings for him, decided to make him jealous. It sounded well on paper - especially with her dressed in the least amount of clothing possible without getting arrested for public indecency. She felt the Doctor's eyes on her as she lay provocatively across the comfortable chaise lounge next to him._

_Martha pulled down her shades and smiled coyly at him._

"_Thank you for bringing me here," she sighed dreamily, taking several deep br__eathes. "This is just what the doctor ordered." _

_She adjusted the strap of her bikini. _

"_Uh…Martha don't you think you should cover up a little?" he suggested. "You don't want to attract the wrong kind of attention." _

_She shooed his words away. "Really Doctor, you act as if you never seen a woman in a bikini before." She teas__ed._

_The Doctor blushed._

_The__ir cabana boy, an orange skinned stud with gorgeous honey brown eyes, gave Martha an appreciative look before asking her and the Doctor what they wanted from the bar. _

"_I have a bananarumaorgy." The Doctor replied, giving the man a withering glare._

"_I'll have what he's having." Martha cooed, any drink with the word __**orgy**__ in its name had to be…sexy. _

"_Martha, do you know what is in a bananarumaorgy?" he inquired, raising his brows in __amusement._

"_Besides bananas?" She shrugged her shoulders matter-of-factually. "Who cares?" She pulled a fashion magazine out her beach bag and thumbed through it. _

_The Doctor opened his first edition of __'War and Peace' but couldn't read passed the first sentence. Martha's shapely legs were distracting him. _

"_Martha?" he questioned. _

"_Hmm?" she answered. Before the Doctor could get out his words, the__ir cabana boy came back with their drinks. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him, taking __the tall sunrise yellow__ glass from his hands. _

_The Doctor cut his eyes at him._

_Martha took a small slip of the bananarumaorgy and moaned in pleasure. "Mmmm Doctor, this is good." She said, smacking her lips appreciatively. "I think I'm going to have another, once I'm done with this one." _

"_Martha you have to be careful." The Doctor warned her. "A human body can't handle more than one." _

_Martha took another sip, the creamy banana flavored drink sent shivers down her spine. "We'll see." She went back to her magazine. _

_Several minutes later, their cabana boy presented Martha with another bananarumaorgy. She looked at him – puzzled. "Courtesy of Prince Rudermor," He replied__. "He's sitting five chairs away from you." _

_Martha looked passed the cabana boy and into the steely gray eyes of the most beautiful man she had ever seen (besides the Doctor). The prince nodded, acknowledging her presence._

_The Doctor was not amused. _

"_Martha, please don't accept the drink." he said. "If you accept it, you're as good as engage."_

_Martha laughed; delighted the Doctor is suffering from a mild case of jealously._

"_Tell the Prince thank you." She watched as the cabana boy delivered her thanks to the most handsome man she had ever seen (besides the Doctor). _

_The Prince saw this as an invitation to come over._

"_Hello." He greeted, smiling the most be__autiful smile she had ever seen (besides the Doctor). _

_His melodic voice hypnotized her as he continued to talk. _

_The Doctor hemmed and hawed, muttering in Gallifreyan under hi__s breath._

_Martha mentally patted herself on the back._

_Her plan was working. _

"_You are so beautiful Mar-tha." Prince Rudermor declared. _

_She giggled, loving the way her name rolled __off his tongue in two syllables._

_The two bananarumaorgies began to have __an effect on her. _

"_Mar-tha, I love you." Prince Rudermor declared. _

"_I love you too__, Rudermor." Martha giggled, fanning herself; the bananarumaorgies were really having an affect on her. _

"_Will you marry me?" _

_Martha's eye's widen, she turned to the Doctor. "You hear that Time Lord?" she hissed. "A Prince wants to marry me." _

_The Doctor snapped his book shut and glared at the Prince. "Martha is not free t__o marry." He informed him. "She is my wife." _

"_She is?" the Prince asked in surprise._

_"I am?" Martha __hiccupped, her boozed induced memory vaguely remembered their stay in 1969 and the exchanging of rings. "Hey, you're right, we are married." She turned back to the Prince. "S-sorry." She said. "My husband will not give me his permission to marry you." She shrugged her shoulders. "Too bad, I always wanted to be a princess." She said wistfully. _

_Prince Rudermor apologized profusely and offered to pay for their hotel suite._

_The Doctor politely declined. _

"_You can buy me another bananarumaorgy." Martha spoke up. _

"_Martha, sweetie you have had enough to drink." The Doctor replied. He gathered up their belongings and hoisted Martha over his shoulder__s. _

_She squealed__ in delight._

"_Are you going to take me upstairs and have your way with me?" _

"_No." he replied, taking long strides. "You are going to have a lie down and in the morning you are going to hate yourself." _

"_No I'm not, you're my husband, my lovely, lovely husband." She slid her hand__s down his back until she reached his bum. "You have a nice bum." She said, squeezing it. "I dream about your bum."_

_The Doctor smiled. _

"_I love your hands too__… and your eyes." She confessed. "Really, my handsome husband I love everything about you." She opened her mouth and belted out her rendition of __**My Guy**_.

_**DWDWDW**_

_The Doctor swiped their room key and opened the door; he __placed Martha on the couch and went into the bathroom to get a wet towel for her forehead. While the Doctor was preoccupied, Martha got up from the couch and stripped. The Doctor stopped in his tracks on seeing a very nude Martha standing in front of him._

"_Doctor, I demand you to make love to me." she slurred, stomping her feet as if she were a spoiled child.  
_

_The Doctor's Adam apple bobbed up and down. _

"_Uh…Martha you're not in your right mind." he said, reaching for his overcoat. He held it out for her. _

_She refused it. _

"_Doctor, don't you find me a** tiny** bit appealing?" Martha asked, her v__oice, soft as a little girl. "Didn't you know I was flirting with the Prince and the cabana boy to make you jealous?" she confessed, holding back her unshed tears._

"_Martha, dear, I do f__ind you attractive." The Doctor said. "But I will not take advantage of you in your current state." _

"_Not even if I don't mind?"_

"_Nope." He drapes his huge coat over her shoulders. _

_Martha, feeling embarrassed beyond belief, ran out the room sobbing uncontrollably, cursing for making a jackass out of herself. She walked out the hotel lobby and turned right. 'You should have known Martha it would never work; the Doctor doesn't see you that way you're not Rose.' _

_She headed towards the beach and found herself sitting on a rock, being lulled by the waves. She pulled the Doctor's overcoat closer to her body. Martha wasn't surprise to hear footsteps approaching her minutes later._

"_Mind if I sit?" he asked._

_Martha, too ashamed to look at him, nodded. _

_The Doctor dropped next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders._

_"Sorry, about my little performance." She apologized. _

"_It was the two bananarumaorgies." He replied, grinning at her. _

"_And my confession?" _

"_What confession?" _

_She laid her head against his chest, her stomach began to bubble. "Doctor?"_

_"Yes Martha?" _

"_I'm about to hurl."_

_The Doctor held Martha's hair and patted her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Once the feeling of death passed over her, he held her close to his chest and gently stroked her hair. _

**DWDWDW**

"That's when I finally put on my big girl knickers and realized you would never care for me as more than a friend and if I wanted you in my life, I had to suck it up and move on." Martha kissed him innocently on the lips. "I'm so glad we're friends."

The Doctor plastered a fake smile on his face as he died a little inside.

Why didn't he tell her that he wanted to be more than her friend?

That he wanted her for himself?

He gently took her hands in his, turned them palm side up and brought them to his lips and kissed them. "Martha…" he began. "W-what if-if I w-wanted..." he stammered.

Her mobile rang.

"Go on," she urged, ignoring the ring tone.

"I think you better answer it." he said, chickening out.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It seems that whatever you have to say is very important."

He shrugged his bony shoulders. "It could wait." He assured her.

"Well okay," she said, not believing him. Martha took out her mobile and glanced at the Caller ID. "Mitchell," she sighed. "Doctor, I'm going to step out for a bit, will Chinese takeaway be okay?"

"It'll be great Martha." He replied.

Martha grabbed her bag. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me now?"

"I'm sure," he watched as she walked out the front door, he blew out a breath of frustration and pulled at his hair. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he chastised himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

**A/N:** Doctor I agree...Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 Alias Smith and Jones

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone for the reviews and story alerts I am so honored that you find this story interesting. Thanks to my beta **Gina** who takes time out of her busy schedule to correct all my mistakes.

**DISCLAIMER: **Just playing in the sandbox for a while...Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: Alias Smith and Jones**

Thackenberry's dress code for the staff was a little too conservative for Martha's taste. Earlier that morning, she and Jack had a good laugh as the Doctor complained about not being able to wear his beloved Chucks and pinstripes suits.

"You look very dashing in a regular blue suit." Jack complimented him.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and pouted. "I don't feel like myself." He said, tugging at his trousers. "These are way too loose."

"I think he likes showing off his package," Martha said in a mocked whisper.

"I think you're right, Martha." Jack agreed.

"Cut it out you two." He hissed.

"Eat your breakfast and drink your tea, Mr. Smith." she instructed him. "Or you'll be late for school."

"What time will you be arriving at Thackenberry?" Jack asked Martha.

"0730 hours." She replied. "A half hour after John Smith arrives."

"Then you better get a move on and get dress," the Doctor informed her.

Martha sighed as she slipped into the tailor-made gray skirt and jacket that flattered her figure. She pinned her hair into a tight bun, put on make up but not too much as she wanted to appear natural. The final touch was a pair of black square rimmed glasses.

She had a feeling the Doctor was going to get a kick out of it.

To show her rebellious side, Martha slipped her feet into a pair of black pumps with red soles. She smiled approvingly as she studied her appearance in the mirror.

"Oh yeah, hot for teacher." She smirked.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor instantly recognized the smell of L'caarthynites afterbirth the moment he stepped foot in the prestigious school

His expression didn't go unnoticed by Headmaster Puddy, who welcomed the tall, pale history teacher with the unruly hair. "Uh, we believe that there are dead rodents in the vents," he explained apologetically. "Unfortunately, Mr. Humphries, our janitor, haven't located them yet."

"Oh," he replied. "It's not like a bunch of aliens had left piles of smelly goo around isn't it?"

The headmaster looked at him strangely, wondering if he had made a mistake in hiring him. The Doctor smiled, showing off his set of perfect white teeth.

Headmaster Puddy began to laugh. "Oh I see, you have a sense of humor, Mr. Smith," he said, "Something that is sorely lacking around here these days."

"Well, I'm sure having a dead body show up in the parking lot didn't help matters much," the Doctor remarked.

"Uh…er…" the Headmaster cleared his throat and changed the subject. "I'll have someone from the staff show you to your classroom once you fill out some paperwork." He said, guiding him towards the front office. A very attractive red head looked up from her computer monitor and smiled brightly as the headmaster, followed by the Doctor walked into the office.

"Good morning, headmaster," she sang, looking directly at the tall, handsome man with the wild hair.

"Good morning, Miss Harrison," he greeted. "I like for you to meet the newest member of the Thackenberry staff, Mr. John Smith, our new history teacher."

"Welcome to Thackenberry Academy, Mr. Smith," she said breathlessly, giving him the once over. She got up from around her desk and extended her hand for him to shake.

"Thank you, Miss Harrison." The Doctor greeted, with a dazzling smile.

"Well, Mr. Smith I will leave you in the capable hands of Miss Harrison." Headmaster Puddy said. "And once again, welcome to Thackenberry Academy."

As the Doctor were filling out the forms, Miss Harrison studied his long, agile fingers and wondered what they would feel like roaming all over her body. He sensed her eyes on him and looked up. She giggled softly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Just about finish?" she asked.

He nodded as signed his name in big letters and handed her the forms.

She looked them over, "You had forgotten to put your wife's name down," she said, handing him back the form to complete.

"I'm not married." He replied.

"Oh, sorry," She said. "I'm sure your girlfriend, would have a lot to say if you were."

"Umm, I'm unattached at the moment."

"Good, then you won't mind if I ask you out sometimes?"

Before a shocked and bewildered Doctor could reply, Mr. Collingsworth, the gym teacher strolled into the office. He looked at Miss Harrison, who tried to look busy, and then at the tall, lanky man with the wild hair, the expression on the new bloke's face spoke volumes – Miss Harrison had made him an improper offer.

"It seemed I had arrived right on time," he said, glancing at the still stunned history teacher. "Hello, the name is Reed, Reed Collingsworth, boy's gym teacher and football coach."

The Doctor quickly found his composure and smiled faintly. "John Smith." he replied.

Reed nodded and sighed. "Are you finished with him Miss Harrison?" he asked. "Paperwork all filled out?"

"Everything's in order." She replied, smiling at him.

"Good, good." he said. "Come along Smith, lets get you settle in your classroom."

The Doctor followed him out the door.

"Have a wonderful day Mr. Smith." Miss Harrison called after him. She glanced over his forms once again, wondering if she should take the initiative and jot down his phone number.

**DWDWDW**

Thackenberry Academy's new security guard stopped Martha at the gate and checked her ID against the list of names on his clipboard before letting her continue on her way. Martha drove her car in the teacher's parking lot, careful to park several yards from the TARDIS. She checked her makeup in the mirror and adjusted her glasses before getting out the car.

She noticed a man of average height, slightly bald and grossly overweight with a friendly smile on his face, standing outside the front door, Martha was sure he was Headmaster Puddy.

"Headmaster Puddy?" she greeted, smiling brightly.

He nodded, doing a quick assessment of his new science teacher; he didn't expect her to be so attractive. "Welcome to Thackenberry Academy, Miss Samantha Jones."

"Thank you, Headmaster Puddy."

He opened the door and stepped aside to let her enter first.

Martha's stomach churned as the strong odor slapped her in the face. _L'caarthynites!_

"There seem to be a dead animal caught somewhere in the vents." He explained quickly. "Hopefully it will be found soon."

She nodded and continued to follow his lead.

The headmaster frowned as he watched the overly hormonal-charged male adolescence population of Thackenberry gaped and gawked at the beautiful, tiny dark complected woman. Many whispered amongst themselves and chuckled.

"Go to class." The Headmaster ordered. He muttered something about overactive male hormones under his breath.

Martha hid a smile.

Miss Harrison and Mr. Collingsworth were in a deep conversation when Headmaster Puddy and Martha walked into the front office. Martha noticed from their body language it appeared to be intimate.

Headmaster Puddy cleared his throat to get their attention.

Mr. Collingsworth dropped his mail in surprise, scattering it everywhere. "Er…excuse me." he grinned sheepishly, bending down to retrieve his mail.

The headmaster glanced at Miss Harrison, her cheeks was flushed.

"Miss Harrison, Mr. Collingsworth, I like to introduced Miss Samantha Jones, another new member to the Thackenberry's staff." He said

"Miss Jones, meet Mr. Collingsworth, the boys gym teacher and Miss Harrison the front office secretary."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Jones," Miss Harrison greeted. "Welcome to Thackenberry Academy."

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you too, Miss Harrison." Martha replied.

Mr. Collingsworth placed his mail on the counter and extended his hand. "Hello, Miss Jones." he greeted, "You are the new science teacher?"

"Yes," she answered, shaking his hand.

Mr. Collingsworth couldn't believe the old man hired someone so attractive.

"I'm sure Mr. Collingsworth would be more than happy to escort you to your classroom once you're finished filling out your paperwork." The headmaster replied before heading out the door. "It's good to have you here Miss Jones."

Martha sat down in the comfortable leather chair and crossed her legs; unbeknownst to her, Mr. Collingsworth was a legs man and her toned calves and legs made it impossible for him to think.

Miss Harrison quickly pinched him on the back of his neck and told him to close his mouth.

_You're drooling._ She mouthed, smirking.

**DWDWDW**

Once Martha completed the forms, Mr. Collingsworth grabbed his mail and escorted her down the hall.

"How long have you been teaching?" he asked, making small talk to fill in the silence.

"Two years." she answered. "And you?"

"Five years off and on." he ran his hand through his short curly locks. "I play semi-pro football." He explained. "Some years are better than others."

They turned right and went up a flight of stairs; Martha's classroom was located on the second floor - fifth room on the left. Mr. Collingsworth glanced at his watch and sighed. His first class was about to start in ten minutes.

"If you are free during third period, I will be more than happy to show you where the staff's lounge is located." He offered.

"I would like that, Mr…"

"Reed, please call me Reed."

"Samantha,"

"Alright Samantha, I will see you after second period," he promised, a boyish grin on his lips.

"I'm looking forward to it…Reed."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor was preparing for his next class when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. His face lit up as he read the Caller ID.

"Hello Martha." He greeted in a whisper.

"Hello Doctor." She greeted warmly. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I have to say that I am," he confessed. "And you?"

"I'm doing alright."

"Where is your room located?"

"Second floor, fifth room on the left," she heard a tap on her door. "Doctor, I have to go, Reed is here to escort me to the staff's lounge," she informed him. "Please meet me there if you are free this period….bye." She disconnected the call.

_Reed? _He questioned, staring at his mobile. _Who in the hell is Reed?_ He smacked himself on the forehead when he realized it was Mr. Collingsworth, the gym teacher. He checked his classroom schedule and was relieve to discover he had third period free.

The Doctor pocketed his mobile and quickly exited the room.

**DWDWDW**

Reed proudly introduced the new, sexy science teacher, Samantha Jones to the teachers in the staff room.

Mr. Bailey, the elderly English teacher, shook her hand gently and looked into her brown eyes. "My dear Miss Jones, are you sure you want to work in this cursed place?" he asked. "First, there is the atrocious smell Mr. Humphries can't get rid of, then the previous security guard has been reported missing and now Mr. Crogert Nelson, may he rest in peace, is murdered in the parking lot?" he smiled grimly. "My dear child, Thackenberry Academy is a sinking ship."

"Mr. Bailey, you are scaring the poor girl out of her wits," Reed said, rebuking him. He smiled apologetically at Martha. "Don't you worry your pretty little head Miss Jones, I will protect you."

"Thank you Mr. Collingsworth, but I am more than capable of taking care of myself." She said sweetly.

Mr. Bailey chuckled, as Reed's confidence faltered a little.

"Where are my manners?" Mr. Bailey asked. "Miss Jones, would you do an old man the honor of sitting next to him?"

"I would like that very much, Mr. Bailey." She sat in the vacant chair next to him, much to Reed's chagrin. "Mr. Collingsworth why don't you get Miss Jones a cup of tea?" he suggested.

Reed glared at the old man who had managed to outmaneuver him.

"Miss Jones, would you like a cup of tea or do you preferred coffee?" Reed asked.

"Tea please," she said, knowing the coffee wouldn't be nearly as good as Ianto's.

"A cup of tea it is."

The Doctor stepped into the staff's lounge followed by Miss Harrison.

Martha's smiled as the Doctor entered the room.

Miss Harrison tapped him on the shoulder, the Doctor turned around.

"Oh hello there," he greeted. "This must be a popular meeting spot." He quipped.

Martha observed the Time Lord as he flirted with the red-headed beauty and wondered if she could persuade her friend to ask the woman out on a date.

"That's the new history teacher, John Smith; our classrooms are directly across the hall from each other. I find him to be quite likable." Mr. Bailey informed her. "Today is his first day as well, have you two been introduced?"

"I'm afraid not," she replied.

"Well I'll take care of that." he said, standing up. "Mr. Smith," he said in a booming voice. "Mr. John Smith."

The Doctor looked around the room and spotted Mr. Bailey beckoning for him to come; sitting next to him was an attractive dark skinned woman who closely resembled Martha…he took a closer look. That _was_ Martha, behind those dark rimmed glasses. Reed looked up just in time to see the lanky history teacher _practically_ skipping towards Mr. Bailey.

"Hello, Mr. Bailey." He greeted cheerfully, his brown eyes landed on Martha. "I didn't know you had third period free."

Mr. Bailey chuckled. "I do relish my free time," he glanced at Martha. "My boy, I like for you to meet Miss Samantha Jones, our new science teacher," he said. "Today is her first day too."

"Hello," the Doctor greeted warmly. "My name is John Smith, the new history teacher." He extended his hand for her to shake.

Martha's brown eyes twinkled as she took hold of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Smith."

"It's a pleasure to meet _you,_ Miss Jones."

Miss Harrison and Mr. Collingsworth didn't like the look on John Smith's face or the fact that he held Miss Jones' hand longer than they liked.

Martha chuckled. "No, the pleasure is all mines, Mr. Smith."

"If you want to have a chance with Miss Jones, I suggest you move your ass." Miss Harrison whispered harshly to Mr. Collingsworth.

He took her advice and rushed over with Martha's tea.

"Here you go Samantha," he said, placing the freshly brewed tea in front of her. "I'm sorry it took me a little longer than expected."

"Thank you Reed." He watched as she added two teaspoons of sugar and a dollop of honey to her tea for future references.

Mr. Bailey made room for the Doctor to sit next to Martha which didn't sit well with Mr. Collingsworth, who had to resign himself to sitting across from her. Miss Harrison sauntered to the table with two cups of tea and handed one to the Doctor.

"I thought you might like a cup?" she explained, before occupying the vacant chair next to Mr. Collingsworth.

"Thank you."

"Mr. Bailey was telling me about the school recent misfortunes," Martha said aloud, mostly for the Doctor's benefit.

His brown eyes sparked, filled with curiosity. "You mean besides Mr. Nelson being murdered and the foul aroma that can't be found?"

Mr. Bailey nodded, glad to have an audience.

Mr. Collingsworth and Miss Harrison rolled their eyes; the old man had a fondness for gossip.

"Oh yes," he replied, almost giddy. "The young security guard has been reported missing." He began. "He was a blond fellow, always had those blasted earphones in his ears; he would tell anyone who would listen that he and his band were going to be seen on _Friday Night with Jonathan Ross_ anytime now."

"That was bloody unlikely," Mr. Collingsworth scoffed. "Have you ever heard him and that awful band of his the…"

"Witches Tit." Miss Harrison chimed in.

"Yeah, Witches Tit performed?" he laughed. "I rather have a root canal _without_ pain killers than to listen to that noise."

"It did grate on ones nerves," Mr. Bailey agreed. "But the boy had ambition."

"Why do you say _had_ instead of_ has_?" The Doctor asked. "No one thinks he's alive?"

The table fell silent.

"Mr. Smith, Stefan Morgan has been missing for almost a week." Mr. Bailey stated grimly.

Martha and the Doctor's hearts pounded hard against their chests when Mr. Bailey mentioned Stefan's name.

They were on the right track!

"Let's talk about something a little more pleasant," Miss Harrison suggested. She looked at the Doctor and smiling brightly. "Mr. Smith, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

**DWDWDW**

Reed couldn't believe that a man could talk so much without breathing occasionally. The geeky history teacher monopolized the rest of the hour talking about the book he plans to write about his travels. The two women, for some reason, found that traveling stuff fascinating.

"I wish I could hear more about your trip to Ancient Greece but our break is up," Reed said, happy to leave the talkative man.

"It's been an hour already?" the Doctor asked. "Wow, time flies when you are having fun."

"I agree." Miss Harrison replied. "Perhaps we could continue this discussion over lunch?" she offered.

"Umm…," he mumbled, looking at Martha for help. Her expression told him that he was on his own.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Smith and Mr. Bailey," she said, as Reed hurried up and helped her with her chair. "Miss Harrison…"

"Call me Daisy." Miss Harrison said.

"Then call me Samantha," she said. "Reed, do you mind escorting me back to my room, please?"

"Of course not, it would be my pleasure," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

The Doctor did a slow burn as Martha left, leaving him between a rock and a hard place with the all too willing Miss Harrison.

**A/N: **Miss Harrison is such a clever girl...lol Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9 Exploring

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love! I am really overwhelmed by all the alerts and people adding this as their favorite story! I am very honored and hopefully can live up to your expectations... **Gina** love you girl! this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine!

**DISCLAIMER: **Is one trip asking too much?...Enjoy

**Chapter Eight: Exploring**

As soon as his last class let out for the day, the Doctor phoned Martha and announced he was on his way up to her classroom so they can begin their investigation.

"I'll be ready." She assured him.

He placed his lesson plans for the next day in his desk drawer and headed to Martha's classroom. He found the door ajar and was about to burst in but changed his mind when he heard Reed's voice on the other side.

He leaned against the wall and listened.

"Before I make a fool of myself, I like to know if you are in a relationship?" He asked.

"Not at the moment," Martha replied. "Why?"

"Whew, that's good to know." He chuckled. "I was wondering if you like to eat?"

"Of course I do," she laughed.

"Of course you do." He laughed, embarrassed. "I mean, would you like to go out and have dinner with me...in the near future?"

"That would be lovely."

The Doctor's hearts sank.

"Well…uh…can I walk you to your car?" He asked, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

"I'm planning to stay for a while," she said. "You know, lessons plans…"

"Oh, okay…well don't stay too long, it's not safe for a woman to…"

Martha slowly raised one eyebrow at him, slightly annoyed.

Reed, not wanting to lose the progress he had made with Samantha, cleared his throat and decided to change the subject. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," She said warmly. "Now if you excuse me, I really have to…"

"Oh yeah," he chuckled, giving Martha one last look. "Bright and early." He echoed.

As Reed placed his hand on the doorknob, the Doctor sprinted down the hall and hid until he saw the gym teacher trotted downstairs, humming _The Girl Is Mine_. He came out of his hiding place and walked to Martha's classroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He took a deep breath and covered the hurt he felt with a cheerful grin.

"Ready?"

"As soon as you change into something more comfortable," she replied, handing him his blue pinstriped suit and white Chucks. "Surprise!" She giggled, looking at the expression on his face.

"Martha…" he was lost for words.

"I know you…" she interjected. "You're more comfortable in_ your_ suit and trainers."

"You really do know me."

"Better than most," she reached up and ruffled his hair. "Hurry up and change." Martha unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. He looked at her as she stepped out of it, and kicked off her heels. "It feels so good to get out of those shoes," she sighed, wiggling her toes.

He began to undress, glancing at Martha as she unhooked her stockings from the lacy garter belt she was wearing and carefully rolled them down her shapely legs.

"I don't want to ruin my best pair of silk stockings," she explained. "These are expensive."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

He felt himself becoming aroused as she stood before him in a black lace push up bra and matching knickers. The idea of having hot, sweaty sex with Martha on top of the large antique oak desk greatly appealed to him.

_Great Rassilion!_ His Adam's apple bobbed up and down several times as he swallowed hard. _How could any one be so beautiful?_ He diverted his eyes and continued undressing, thankful for the loose fitting pair of boxers Martha had insisted on him wearing.

"You seriously need some sun," she chuckled as she glanced at his pale legs. "And I think Miss Harrison would agree with me."

"Martha…" he said, rolling his eyes. "Don't start."

Ten minutes later, they were dressed and ready to go exploring.

The Doctor checked his suit pocket to make sure he had his sonic screwdriver before digging into his bottomless overcoat pocket and pulled out a bottle of Vicks Vaporub and smeared a great sum of it under Martha's nose.

"Thank you." Martha said.

"Anything for you Miss Jones."He smiled.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and set the dials; while Martha checked in with Jack and informed him of what little information they had discovered.

"Martha, you and the Doctor be careful," Jack warned her. "I love having my friends around."

"We will," she vowed. "See you soon." She disconnected the call.

"Any final instructions from Jack?"

"Yeah, he said to be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

Martha raised her eyebrows and looked at him – skeptical.

He grinned sheepishly. "Let's just say in my mind I'm always careful." He waved his sonic screwdriver in the air, the blue light blinked twice. "Fancy a tour of the school, Samantha?"

"I never thought you ask, John." She quipped.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor opened the door and looked around, at 4:30 in the afternoon, the school was eerily quiet. He entwined his fingers with Martha's and the two of them walked down the hall as quickly as they could and down the stairs to the first floor.

"Where do we start?" Martha whispered, looking up and down the empty hallway.

"We're going to follow the stench Martha," he replied, he sniffed the air and frown. "This way." he led her passed the front office, keeping in mind to shorten his stride so she could keep up.

The Doctor and Martha came to a screeching halt when they heard Mr. Humphries, the school janitor and his assistant complaining about the horrible odor as they emptied the trash bins.

"This smell is disgusting," his assistant said. "Why doesn't the old fat arse hire a professional exterminator to find the dead animal?"

"Because the old fat arse is tightfisted," Mr. Humphries replied. "He figured he can save a pound by having us climb into the vents."

"And do what exactly, fall to our deaths?" His assistant scoffed. "You're not going to catch me slithering up there like a fucking snake and get lost."

Mr. Humphries laughed. "Then we would smell your rotting corpse."

"It'll be just my bloody…"

"Hello there," the Doctor greeted, interrupting their conversation as he and Martha strolled up to them. "The air is atrocious, don't you think?"

Mr. Humphries eyed the tall man in the unfashionable pinstriped suit and the dark skinned woman standing next to him, suspiciously. "You have one minute to tell me who you are before I call the police." He hissed.

"I'm John Smith, the new history teacher and this lovely woman standing next to me is Samantha Jones, the new science teacher." He answered with a dazzling smile on his lips.

"Hi," Martha replied, waving.

"And you are….?" Mr. Humphries and his assistant stared at the odd couple, wondering if they should believe them or not. "If you don't believe me…" the Doctor searched his pockets for his new ID card, Martha rolled her eyes as she quickly flashed them their new school badges.

The Doctor looked at her – puzzled.

"How…?"

"You left it on my desk," she explained. "I was going to give it to you later."

"I knew there was a reason why we get along so well." He remarked.

Martha shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"The name is Mr. Humphries," he said, smiling at Martha. "Excuse me saying this Miss, but if I had a science teacher that looked like you I would have paid more attention in class."

"Why, thank you Mr. Humphries," Martha smiled. "And please call me Samantha."

"What are you two still doing here?" He asked. "Since the smell appeared, no one stays around after four o'clock."

"We're doing a bit of exploring," the Doctor replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Trying to get a feel for the place…when did you first noticed the smell?"

"Well…" Mr. Humphries began as he struggled to push the huge trash bin up the long hallway that housed the library and computer lab. Martha quickly helped him while the Doctor helped his assistant empty the waste baskets that were lined up against the wall. "I have to say about several weeks, at first I was able to get rid of the smell temporarily by using strong air fresheners but as the days passed by it was impossible to get rid of it."

The Doctor and Martha exchanged looks.

"Mr. Humphries, can you tell us where the smell first originated?" Martha asked.

"Sure, by the headmaster's former office,"

"And where is that exactly?" the Doctor asked.

"It's in the east wing…"

_Let's go._ He mouthed.

Martha nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Humphries…" Martha interjected; she gave the old man a peck on the cheek and grabbed hold of the Doctor's hand.

"Hey, where are you two going?" He asked out of curiosity.

"To explore the east wing," the Doctor responded with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "It would be the perfect setting for my book."

"You're writing a book?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought I had mentioned it…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "My main character will be based on you if you don't mind… a man with integrity and smarts…sort of like Sherlock Holmes."

Mr. Humphries chuckled pleased at the thought of having a character based on him. "I don't mind at all."

"Good…we will get together later and go over the details…Allon-sy!"

The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver from his breast pocket and waved it in the air, it buzzed as the blue light blinked rapidly as they headed towards the east wing.

"Was he holding up a pin light?" Mr. Humphries' assistant scoffed.

Mr. Humphries shrugged his shoulders. "You know the brilliant types, always a little different from the rest of us."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor and Martha walked slowly down the long eerie corridor of the east wing. The only sounds that could be heard were the echoes of their feet against the polished wooden floor and the buzzing of the sonic screwdriver.

"I can't believe anyone would want to have an office here," Martha said. "Not only is it far away from the main building but I bet it gave the students a fright."

The Time Lord nodded in agreement.

They came upon the locked door of the old headmaster's office, using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor sonicked the door opened.

"Oh god," Martha groaned, placing her hand over her mouth, the smell of the L'caarthynites afterbirth overwhelmed her. She felt her stomach leap to her throat as the contents of her stomach threaten to leave her body. "Oh god, Doctor how can you stand it?"

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of Vicks and handed it to Martha. "Take deep breaths," he instructed her.

Martha nodded as she followed his instructions; she sat on the large rusty brown couch and watched the Doctor searched the room.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, between taking deep breaths of Vicks.

"I haven't a clue," he said, shining his sonic screwdriver against the opposite wall. "But I will let you know…" he spotted a small hole and reached up to run his fingers across it, the wall crumpled in his hand. "…when I…" he used his sonic to remove a small section of the wall and was surprised to discover a small steel door. He looked at Martha with a mischievous grinned. "…find it…"

Martha stood to her feet and moved closer to the Doctor as he sonicked another small section of the wall and placed it aside before using the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. He gave the door a mighty tug, it opened with a groan. The Doctor shined the blue light of the sonic screwdriver inside the dark room and upon the cobblestone steps that lead to a tunnel.

He stepped over the threshold first to test the safety of the steps before asking Martha to join him. Together they made their way slowly down the steps and into the tunnel.

"Stay close to me," the Doctor whispered as he entwined his fingers with Martha's. "I don't think you would want to get lost in here."

The blue light of the sonic screwdriver shone brightly as they walked deeper and deeper into the tunnel.

The Doctor felt a slight nudge in the back of his mind as if _someone _or _something_ was trying to read his thoughts. He wavered slightly and stopped.

"What's the matter? Why did we stop?" Martha asked her tone full of concern. "Doctor…?"

"I'm fine," he spoke up, not wanting to frighten her. "Just a little…" he felt another nudge in the back of his mind - this time with a little more force.

"Okay, what is going on?" Martha asked. "And don't hand me some bullshit that you are fine because it is obvious that you're not."

"Someone is trying to probe my thoughts," he said through gritted teeth as he forced his attackers out of his mind.

"The L'caarthynites," Martha whispered, as she inhaled the Vicks. "You'd never mention that they are telepathic."

"Oops…" he replied, sheepishly. "Martha, the L'caarthynites are telepathic."

She hit him on the forearm.

"Better late than never," he quipped, wavering slightly. "We better find a way out of here and fast before they find us." He whispered anxiously. "Are you ready to run?"

"That is what I do best."

"Good, I'm not sure how long I can fight off the attacks." He squeezed Martha's hand and began moving quickly, dragging her behind him. "Sorry Martha," he said as he picked up speed.

"D…don't mind me…" she gasped. "I…I'll be…alright…"

The Doctor slipped and fell, taking Martha with him.

"Fuck!" He hissed, picking himself off the ground. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping Martha to her feet.

Martha quickly picked up the bottle of Vicks and took a deep breath. "I'll live." She said.

The Doctor picked up the sonic screwdriver and waved it around, Martha heard him gasped.

"What is it?" She asked, not liking his reaction.

"Look." He slowly waved the blue light around.

Martha's brown eyes widened as she glanced around her.

They were standing in the middle of the L'caarthynites birthing ground, there were rows upon rows of afterbirth.

"How-how long do you think this has been here?" Martha whispered, nervously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Hundred of years," he replied, matter-of-factually. "Probably longer." He gritted his teeth as another telepathic wave hit him. "Come on Martha, we have to move."

"Another attack…?"

"Yes….AUGH!" the Doctor dropped to his knees as the pain in his head overwhelmed him.

"Fight Doctor, fight," Martha urged him. "I'll help you!" she placed the bottle of Vicks in her pocket, her stomach flipped flopped and churned as she gasped for air. She doubled over and vomited violently. "Come Doctor, grabbed my hand."

He reached out for her hand and grabbed it – hard. She didn't complain as the pain shot up her arm as he squeezed harder.

"Martha…help…" he begged, clutching the side of his head with his free hand.

Martha doubled over again emptying her stomach. She wiped her mouth on the back of her free hand and took the sonic screwdriver from him and shone the light on the path in front of them.

"Time Lord, you better not wimp out on me," she warned him as she pulled on his hand. "Or I will kick your Gallifreyan ass."

The Doctor laughed in between the pain. "Yes Doctor…AUGH!"

"FIGHT DAMMIT!"

Martha pulled and dragged the Time Lord, who easily outweighed her by seventy-five pounds as they slowly made their way through the maze of L'caarthynites afterbirth. She was relieved to find another set of cobblestone steps that led to another small steel door – hopefully the way out.

"Doctor, I am going to leave you here for a moment while I go and unlock the door," she gasped, feeling another wave of nausea overtaking her. "It will only take a sec…" she doubled over again, spewing forth stomach acid. Feeling weak, she fell to her knees and crawled up the cool steps, at one point she rested her forehead against them wishing she could stay there forever

Martha made it to the top and pulled herself to her feet and latched on to the rusty door handle and sonicked the door opened. She pushed against the door several times, nothing happened. She felt her knees buckled as she pushed against the door once more.

She looked down at the Doctor, who was curled up in a ball, clutching his head, doing his best to fight off the telepathic attacks; Martha knew if she could get him to the TARDIS he would be safe…they would be safe.

"DAMMIT, YOU BETTER MOVE!" she yelled as a sudden burst of energy surged through her, the door creaked opened much to her relief. She looked outside into the moonless sky, her heart danced with joy; she had never seen anything so beautiful.

Martha took a deep breath and crawled down the steps and knelt beside her best friend. She ruffled his hair, and told him they were five steps away from freedom. She pulled herself up and reached for his hands. The Doctor grabbed them and managed to pull himself to his feet.

"Brilliant…Martha…" he whispered as he leaned his entire body against her. "Lovely…Martha…" Martha chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his slim waist and dragged him up the steps one by one, resting for several seconds in between. "I…Love…You…"

"I love you too, Doctor," She grunted, pulling him up the last step and out the door. "We're almost there."

"No…," he began to protest. "I…really…love…"

"Shhh, save your strength," she interjected. "We'll talk later."

They leaned on each other for support as they made it to the TARDIS; Martha unlocked the time machine with her key, and the both of them sighed a huge breath of relief as they dropped to floor.

The Doctor reached for Martha and pulled her close, she laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Martha Jones…" he whispered, she looked up into his ancient brown eyes; the Doctor dipped his head and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You're such a badass."

"I know." She agreed, before returning the kiss.

**A/N: **I agree Doctor, Martha Jones is such a badass... that's why I love her! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10 Bath

**A/N: **Imagined my surprise when I checked my email each day and found more people has Alerted this story! Thanks so much for the support and reviews, they are really encouraging! Thanks to **Gina** for going over my words and correcting my mistakes. This is my second favorite chapter and I hope you all agree when you read it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Not one word... _Let's Get It On,_ belongs to Marvin Gaye...Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine: Bath **

"Phew! We smell," Martha said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "We really need to soak in a hot bath."

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"I'll put the TARDIS in the Vortex while we get ourselves clean up before we go see Jack," he began pulling levels, twisting knobs and pressing buttons as he danced around the console. "I'm afraid you are going to have to leave your car here overnight."

"It'll be alright," she said, peeling off her tee-shirt and holding it at arm's length. "I'll be in the loo if you need me." She called over her shoulders as she ran out the room.

The TARDIS moved her bathroom next to the console room, in which Martha was very grateful. She opened the door and was greeted by her personal scent wafting through the air like an unexpected breeze on a very warm day - the ship had kindly prepared a hot bubble bath for her.

"Awww, thank you," she said, caressing the walls. "You're so sweet, just like your Time Lord."

The sentient machine hummed her welcome.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor thought about his confession of love as he walked down the corridor to his room and wondered if it was a blessing in disguise that Martha didn't take him seriously.

_Dammit Doctor can you really blame her? _He said to himself_. She has resigned herself to thinking that you could never really love her and you had never corrected her! _

A pang of jealousy stabbed at his hearts as he thought of the conversation he had overheard, (okay eavesdropped) between Martha and the no-neck, dim witted gym teacher, Reed.

_Martha is too good for him!_ He fumed as he began thinking of ways to cockblock him. _Ooh Doctor, this is going to be too easy. _He smirked.

He walked into his room, kicked off his trainers and headed for the bathroom, imagined his surprise when he opened the door and found Martha wiggling out of her jeans.

"Uh…Martha?" he questioned. "What are you doing in my bathroom, not that I mind but I thought…"

"Correction," she interjected. "This is _my_ bathroom."

The Doctor looked around; the bathroom was a mixture of vintage French and Victorian style design that Martha had fallen in love with ever since he had taken her to see Alexandre Dumas, père, after she had read _The_ _Three Musketeers_.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It seems that I had taken a wrong turn…somewhere…" he closed the door and found himself in his bedroom. "Okay…" he opened the bathroom door for the second time and found himself staring at Martha's swelling breasts that were threatening to spill out of her black push up bra.

"Do you need a compass?" she joked, smiling sweetly at him.

"I'm sorry Martha; it seems as if the old girl is getting forgetful in her old age." The Doctor looked up at the ceiling, he was not amused. "Not. Funny." He hissed. "Not in the least."

"Don't be angry with my friend," Martha replied, patting the walls. "No harm was done, besides there is no need for you to run a bath when my tub has more than enough room for the both of us." She offered.

"Uh…," he swallowed hard, as his hearts beat excitedly in his chest. "Um…"

He felt a nudge in the back of his head – it was his ship.

_Chicken._ The TARDIS mocked.

_You set this up, didn't you?_ The Doctor asked accusingly.

_No comment. _The TARDIS hummed with a smirk.

Martha reached up and loosened his tie and dropped it in the clothes hamper.

"Remember the first time we took a bath together?" she asked, as she helped him out of his suit jacket. "We had just escaped the mud pool of Jyrin,"

"I remember," the Doctor replied, as he unbuttoned his shirt. "If we didn't wash the mud off immediately, we would have died from asphyxiation…well, _you_ would have any way."

"I would rather have died than for you to see me in the nude."

He tossed his shirt in the hamper.

"As I recalled, you almost did until I ripped off your clothes and threw you in the tub."

"I was so pissed at you for ruining my new shirt." She sighed, reaching for his trousers.

**THEN**

_Martha gasped in disbelief as she stood up and angrily pushed her wet hair from her eyes and glared at the Doctor._

_The Time Lord quickly removed his clothes and jumped in beside her. He grabbed a sponge and began scrubbing the harden mud off her body. _

_She yanked away from him. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded, trying to cover her nakedness with her arms. She didn't care that the mud was slowly cutting off her circulation. _

"_Saving your life, Miss Jones," he retorted, undaunted by her appearance. "You know, this would go a lot quicker if you would stop bitching and help me." _

_He handed her a sponge. _

"_How do I know this isn't some cheap stunt of yours to see me…?"_

_The Doctor laughed harshly, as he continued to scrub the mud away. _

_Martha began to seethe._

"_My dear sweet Martha Jones, get over yourself," he smirked. "If I wanted to see you nude, naked or in the buff, all I have to do is breathe on you properly and your knickers would fall around your ankles." He scoffed. "Miss Jones, it is only skin, nothing more. Now will you please help me? Unlike me, you can't regenerate."_

_The heat of humiliation slithered up her neck as she scrubbed her skin until it was tender to the touch… _

**NOW**

"Martha I didn't mean…"

Martha shook her head. "That's in the past and in the past it will stay."

"Once again thank….Hey!" he yelped as he felled into the hot, soapy water, splashing it everywhere. The Doctor blew bubbles from his mouth as he sat upright and gave the culprit the evil eye. "Martha Jones, why did you do that for?"

"You still owed me for the shirt you ruined." She smirked.

The Doctor reached over the tub, caught her by the wrist and pulled her in.

"Do not." he gently dunked her head under water.

Martha, laughed hysterically as she wiped the water from her eyes.

"Do to." she grabbed a loofah sponge, soaked it in water and threw it at him – he caught it and threw it back.

"Do not."

She leaped forward and landed on top of him, trapping him between her legs.

"Do to."

His mouth watered as he stared at her breasts - wondering how delicious her dark, erect nipples would taste topped with a cherry and whipped cream.

Martha leaned over and kissed his mouth. "We really have come a long way haven't we?"

The Doctor nodded, trying to pinpoint exactly when they became this comfortable with each other.

_Was it after the trip to Cag? Or was it Metropolis?_

"Scrub your back?" she offered.

"Uh…sure…"

Marvin Gaye's _I Want You_, started to play as Martha moved behind him and stood on her knees.

_Please play something else._ He begged the old girl.

A few seconds later, _Sexual Healing_ by Marvin Gaye could be heard.

_If you insist on playing music, please play something appropriate! _The Doctor growled at the TARDIS.

"_I've been really tryin', baby…  
Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long…" _Marvin Gaye crooned_. _

_I'm so going to get you for this. _The Time Lord vowed_. _

The sentient machine hummed in laughter.

"_Let's get it on…  
Ah, baby, let's get it on…"_

"I had no idea the TARDIS was a big Marvin Gaye fan," Martha commented as she hummed along.

"Well, yeah…. The TARDIS is _full_ of surprises," he deadpanned. "Aren't you old girl?"

_No comment._ The time machine hummed.

"_We're all sensitive people…  
With so much to give…"_

The Doctor shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the water as Martha moved the loofah across his back in small circles. Her touches stimulated his whole body, and he knew there was no way he could hide his erection that was growing by the second.

"_There's nothing wrong with me…  
Loving you, baby no no…"_

His breath hitched in his throat as Martha leaned forward, her lips barely touching his ear.

"Wash your hair?" she whispered.

"_Don't you know how sweet and wonderful life can be…  
I'm asking you baby to get it on with me…"_

He slowly nodded; he didn't want Martha to stop touching him. She poured a small amount of shampoo in her hands and rubbed it in his hair. He nearly bit off his bottom lip as Martha used her nails to massage his ultrasensitive scalp.

"Tilt your head back." she instructed him.

"_Let's get it on…_

His butterflies soared wildly as he nestled his head between her breasts.

She scooped up several handfuls of water to rinse his hair.

"_Let's get it on…" _

Martha dipped her head and kissed him on the tip his nose. "Finish."

"Your turn."

"Alright," she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Try not to poke me in the back this time," she said, glancing at his erection. "The last time, I had a hard time explaining to Jack why my back was sore in one particular spot."

"_Ah…_

_Baby…"_

The expression on the Doctor's face was priceless, after much thought he replied in a humorous tone. "I'll try not to poke you unless you want me to." he blushed when he realized what he had said. "That didn't come out right...I meant to say..."

Martha laughed out loud, as she rested her chin on her knees. "You are so funny."

"_Let's get it on…"_

The Doctor gently scrubbed her soft flesh – it took nearly all of his will power not to sink his teeth into her back and claimed her as his own.

"Martha," he said in a strained voice.

"…_giving yourself to me can never be wrong  
If the love is true…"_

"Yes Doctor?"

"When this is over I like for us to sit down and have a long talk."

"Are you finally going to tell me what is on your mind?"

"Yes,"

"_I love you…"_

"You're not going to chicken out are you?"

"Not, this time." he promised.

"_Let's get it on…_

"Good," she lifted her head and searched his brown eyes. "I knew something has been bothering you for a while now."

"_Ah…_

_Baby…"_

The Doctor kissed her on the lips.

"I promise you that it's nothing bad."

"_Let's get it on…" _

**DWDWDW**

Jack sighed as he disconnected the call.

_Where in the hell are they?_

"Still no answer?" Owen asked, looking at the worried expression on Jack's face.

"What do you think?" he spat. Ianto raised his eyebrows. "Look Owen, I'm sorry," Jack sighed. "I didn't mean to take out my anger on you."

"It's okay," Owen smiled faintly. "I understand."

Jack looked at the report he had just received from Torchwood America…an underground city of L'caarthynites had just been discovered…

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Hehehe...Gotta love the TARDIS! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11 Seeing is Believing

**A/N: **Once again I like to thank everyone for all the reviews and alerts, it is really encouraging. Thanks **Gina,** you are truly appreciated.

I'm on holiday at the moment and hopefully I will get in some writing...

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Doctor Who, but I do own a copy of the TARDIS...Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: Seeing Is Believing**

Jack threw his mobile against the wall, almost breaking it in half. A feeling of dread washed over him as he swiped the keys to the SUV off his desk and yanked his coat off the rack and stormed downstairs. He knew what he had to do.

Ianto and Owen looked at him as he quickly walked past them.

"We're taking a little trip," He informed them. "Follow me."

Owen opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it when Ianto nudged him hard in the ribs as a warning – now was not the time for Owen to question Jack.

Just as they turned, the sound of the TARDIS filled the air before materializing in the middle of the room.

Jack's heart pounded hard in his chest as he eagerly rushed to the time machine and pulled out his key, he was about to insert it in the lock when the door opened and Martha and the Doctor stepped out.

"You fucking alien," Jack greeted him warmly as he engulfed the Doctor in a bear hug and smothered his face in kisses, relieved he was okay. "Don't you ever answer your phone?"

Ianto pushed down his jealously as he witnessed the scene. He knew Jack's reaction was caused by the fact he was glad to see the Doctor alive, but still it didn't stop him from thinking the worst.

"Ewww, Jack you're worst than a slobbering puppy," the Doctor said, pushing him away. "What has gotten into you?"

Jack turned to Martha and did the same.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Martha asked as she detangled herself from him.

Jack looked at his two friends. "The L'caarthynites, they are everywhere," he began.

"We know that Jack, that's what Martha and I had ….WHAT!" he yelled once he realized what Jack had said. "WHERE?" Jack handed him the report he had received from Torchwood America. The Doctor quickly read through the report and handed it to Martha. "Are they sure that it's L'caarthynites?"

The Torchwood leader nodded. "The description of the afterbirth fits down to the last minute detail."

"But they're not really sure; I mean they have nothing to compare it to." He turned to Martha. "What do you think?"

"It sounds like what we had seen underneath Thackenberry Academy." She replied, giving the report back to Jack.

This time it was Jack's turn to be surprised. "WHAT!"

For the next half hour, the Doctor and Martha held a captive audience as they relived their experience in the tunnel underneath Thackenberry Academy.

**DWDWDW**

"Jack, get in touch with the leader of Torchwood America and arrange a meeting for Martha and me to visit the site first hand," the Doctor instructed. He turned to Martha. "Fancy a quick trip to America, Martha Jones?"

"That would be lovely," she replied. "But how are you going to shield yourself against the telepathic attacks if it is the L'caarthynites?" she asked, her tone full of concern.

"Now that I know what I am up against, I will be able to launch a counterattack against them."

Jack glanced at his watch; it was now 9:00 GMT which means it was 3:00 CST in Texas. "I'll give Patrice Westmore a call and set up the necessary arrangements." He said. "Is tomorrow too soon?"

"It'll be perfect." He said. "And don't forget to tell her that I'm one of the good aliens." He said good naturally.

As they continue to make plans, Ianto announced there was pizza in the kitchen if anyone wanted to eat.

Martha excused herself and went to the kitchen.

Owen followed her.

Jack saw the Doctor's eyes turned dark as he watched Owen walked quickly down the corridor. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and leaned in and whispered. "Don't think for one second that I believe your feelings for Martha have anything to do with friendship," he began.

"Jack, you have it all wrong…" the Doctor protested.

"Bullshit," Jack interjected. "You're ready to snap Owen in half because the arrogant prick fancies Martha; the look you get on your handsome face whenever she's around doesn't exactly say best mates forever, shall I go on…?"

The Doctor stuffed his hands in his trousers pockets and sighed deeply. He looked into his immortal friend's blue eyes and smiled faintly. "Do you think she knows?"

**DWDWDW**

Owen leaned against the kitchen's doorframe and watched Martha as she placed several slices of pizza on a paper plate.

"Yes, Owen?" she asked without turning around. "What do you want?"

"As if you didn't already know the answer to that question," he replied, pushing himself off the doorframe. He sat down and propped an elbow on the table and rested his head against it as he stared admiringly at the tiny woman.

"Owen, cut it out, you're giving me the creeps."

"I can't help it, you're such a badass Martha Jones," he growled lustfully. "Woof."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Owen please, I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap right now."

"What's wrong with paying you a well-deserved compliment?" he asked. "If you would have saved my ass, I would've showed you how grateful I am."

Martha turned sharply, facing him. "And that's the difference between you and the Doctor," she huffed. "You're always thinking with the small brain between your legs…must everything be about sex with you?"

Owen leaned back in the chair with his arms folded across his chest and thought for a moment.

"When it comes to you… no," he replied, his tone serious. "Everyone else…yes."

"Owen…"

"Martha, what must I do to prove to you that I'm serious?"

She stared into his eyes.

"You really what to know?" Martha asked, turning her back towards him to pick up the plate and two bottled waters.

"Yeah, really." He replied eagerly.

"Absolutely nothing." She called out over her shoulders as she exited the kitchen.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor and Martha greeted each other with a warm smile as she approached him and Jack.

"Eat up," she urged the Doctor as she handed him the plate and bottled water. "After everything you'd went through, you need your strength."

"And what about you?" he replied. "I can't have Martha Jones starving." He picked up a slice of pizza. "Open your mouth and take a bite."

Martha slowly licked her full lips, which momentarily distracted him.

Jack nudged him in the side.

"Oh…yes, sorry about that," he said, sheepishly. "Here you go Martha Jones." He guided the pizza into her mouth. "Make mummy happy,"

Martha giggled as she bit into the slice, leaving a small amount sauce on the corners of her mouth.

"You're such a messy eater," he said teasingly. "Let me get that for you."

Owen entered the room just in time to witness the Doctor licking Martha's face.

"What the fuck?" he muttered under his breath in disbelief.

"I knew you were going to do that," she laughed, taking another bite. "You're worst than a cat."

The Doctor purred in response.

Ianto sidled next to the befuddled medic as they watched the playful exchanged between Martha and the Doctor.

"Is something the matter Doctor Harper?" Ianto asked softly, barely concealing his joy.

"Yeah, what's the story between Martha and the Doctor?"

"Oh…they're friends," Ianto replied, shrugging his shoulders, matter-of-factually. "…best mates, BFF's…you know…"

"Bullocks, those two are more than mates." He scoffed. "Look at them…" Martha and the Doctor were in a world of their own – not even Jack could penetrate it. "Friends my ass," He hissed, trying hard to swallow down his jealously. "They are shagging each other."

Ianto shook his head in pity and punched Owen on the arm.

"Martha is too classy a woman to lower herself for the likes of you."

Owen glared at the handsome Welshman standing next to him.

"Fuck off Teaboy; you're just ecstatic the Doctor doesn't have a hard-on for Jack." Owen rolled his eyes as Martha slipped her tiny hand into the Doctor's.

They bid everyone goodnight and headed for the sentient machine.

As the Doctor locked the TARDIS' door behind them, Owen wondered what alien technology he had in his possession that could be successful in setting up a ménage à trios with Martha and the Doctor.

**A/N:** Owen is a proper bastard... and I know the build up for Martha/Doctor is slow but hopefully the pay off will be worth it...Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12 Thackenberry Academy Part 2

**A/N: **Thanks it still amazes me that people are alerting this story! Thanks for the reviews they are very encouraging. Thanks **Gina**, you're awesome!

**DISCLAIMER: **Just playing in their sandbox!...Enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven: Thackenberry Academy**

Miss Harrison smiled brightly as Mr. Collingsworth walked into the front office with a bouquet of flowers and whistling a familiar tune.

"Awww, you shouldn't have Reed," the red-head remarked, teasingly. "I must have been a very good girl." Reed winked at Daisy and gave her two beautiful oriental lilies from the bouquet. Daisy closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the aroma of the lilies and sighed. "Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?" she asked. "Samantha Jones doesn't strike me as the kind of woman who likes to rush things."

Reed shrugged his shoulders. "I have to stake my claim, so to speak," He answered. "A woman like Samantha would not be single for long."

"Ha, you're worried that John might be interested in her," she replied. When Reed didn't answer right away, Daisy laughed. "Are you afraid of a little competition?"

"Competition…from that swot?" Reed scoffed, running his fingers through his short locks. "There is no competition." He said confidently. He eyed the red-head shapely legs and chuckled, remembering the last time they were wrapped around his waist. "I thought you wanted the geek for yourself."

"I do," Daisy said, leaning over the counter. "But I think I'd scare him,"

"Not every bloke can handle a woman like you,"

"You should know," she said coyly.

Reed brushed several strands of hair out of her face. "If you want the history teacher, go easy on him, yeah?"

"Alright."

"I better get these flowers to Samantha," he said. "I had spotted her car in the parking lot so I know she's here."

"Good luck."

"Same to you." he said with a wink.

**DWDWDW**

Reed found the attractive science teacher in the staff's lounge sitting with Mr. Bailey and Mr. Smith; the three were in a deep conversation about something he could care less about. He hid the bouquet behind his back as he approached the table. The Doctor's brown eyes turned dark as Reed eyed Martha hungrily.

"Hello Miss Jones," Reed greeted, completely ignoring his male colleagues.

"Hello Mr. Collingsworth," she replied warmly, gracing him with a beautiful smile.

"These are for you," He quickly handed her the bouquet of assorted lilies, surprising her. "To properly welcome you to Thackenberry Academy," He explained, trying to sound humble.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Collingsworth, how thoughtful of you," she gushed, inhaling the sweet aroma of the bouquet. "They smell heavenly."

"Oh. Hello, Mr. Smith," Reed greeted, as if he had just remembered the skinny history teacher was there. "Survived your first day I see," he smirked.

The Doctor answered with a nod.

"Well, let's see if you can make it two for two?" He quipped, laughing at his own joke. "Miss Jones, would you mind terribly if I escort you to your classroom?"

"Of course not," Martha replied, standing to her feet. She gathered her things in which he promptly took from her. "Goodbye Mr. Smith, Mr. Bailey," she said before leaving. "See you after second period."

Mr. Bailey observed the Doctor's reaction as Reed left with Martha and found it very telling. "Our Miss Jones is a very attractive woman," the elderly gentleman remarked. When he didn't get a response he continued. "It is only natural that she will have many admirers, and men like Mr. Collingsworth are not shy about their intentions." He drained his tea cup and tapped the Doctor on the forearm. "My advise to you young man, if you want Miss Jones, you better step up your game."

Martha once again thanked Reed for the lovely flowers as he placed her books on the antique oak desk.

"You had forgotten to read the card," he pointed out.

"Really?" she noticed the small ivory envelope half hidden inside the bouquet. "I guess I have to clean my glasses," she quipped.

Reed anxiously watched her reaction as she read the message aloud.

"Samantha. The flowers are no competition for your beauty, Reed." Martha gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Awww, how sweet." She cooed.

"I'm only speaking the truth," he replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that," she replied, thinking about some of the amazing flowers she had seen on the worlds she had visited with the Doctor.

"Not only are you beautiful and smart but modest too? What a powerful combination."

Martha chuckled.

Reed sighed as the students began filing into the room. "I guess this is my cue to leave," he reluctantly headed for the door. "See you after second period, Samantha Jones."

Martha answered with a grin.

**DWDWDW**

Jack texted the Doctor informing him all the necessary arrangements has been made. Patrice Westmore and Torchwood America is expecting him and Martha - 10:00 AM her time.

The Doctor forward the information to Martha with an added note: _Meet me in the TARDIS after second period._

**DWDWDW**

As soon as her second period class let out, Martha grabbed her bag and hurried downstairs, hoping not to bump into Reed. She spotted the Doctor waiting for her near the entrance and smiled.

"Come on Martha, we got work to do." He said, taking her hand in his.

"Don't you think that people will notice that we're gone?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you're talking about your new found friend Mr. Collingsworth, I'm sure he wouldn't mind that we are trying to avoid a hostile take over by a few million aliens." He replied, trying to keep the jealously out of his voice.

"I'm not talking about Reed in particular," she replied. "What about Mr. Bailey? Or your new found friend, Miss Harrison?"

"They'll survive," he replied dryly as he unlocked the TARDIS. He ushered her inside and locked the door.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, dropping her bag on the captain's chair.

"We are going to do a little digging into the history of Thackenberry Academy," he replied with a toothy grin. "Which is quite fitting, don't you think since I'm a history teacher."

Martha rolled her eyes at his lame joke.

He typed the words _Thackenberry Academy_ on the TARDIS computer and pressed enter. A few seconds later, all information on the school appeared on screen.

"Thackenberry Academy, founded in 1833 by Sedric Thackenberry, a philanthropist and amateur scientist, who held the belief that one day humans would be able to travel to distance worlds." the Doctor began.

"A man before his time," Martha remarked. She listened intently as he continued to read.

_Sedric's life was rather boring, he married Ella Bohon, his childhood sweetheart and they had ten children, three who died in infancy. Despite the deaths of their three children, life for the Thackenberry's was wonderful, everyone considered it an honor to received an invitation to their annual balls where rich and poor alike were treated as equals. Because of his considerable wealth, Sedric were able to hire some of the profound thinkers of his day to teach at the Academy, which helped the fledgling school reputation. _

The Doctor skipped over the next ten of years of Thackenberry as it grew in leaps and bounds.

"Hey listen to this Martha," he said excitedly as he continued.

"_In 1853, Sedric was involved in a scandal that nearly closed the doors of Thackenberry Academy forever. Sedric Thackenberry became the prime suspect in the murders of several missing women. Sedric protested that he was innocent and told everyone that would listen that those women was murdered by hideous monsters that lured the women into the forest and devoured them. _

The Doctor and Martha locked eyes_. _

"The L'caarthynites," she gasped.

He nodded in agreement.

_Sedric went on to say that the monsters regurgitated a horrendous ball of filth from their mouths, like a cat would a fur ball, he could only describe the smell as Satan's breathe. He continued by saying from these balls of filth, a human sprang forth in the exact image of the missing women_. _Ella sent for a doctor, fearing her beloved husband had gone insane. _

_The police searched the nearby forest and found no evidence of these so-called cannibalistic monsters or their foul smelling ball of filth but what they did find had convinced them Sedric Thackenberry knew where the bodies were buried. _

"What did they find?"

"A partially eaten human foot." He replied.

"Ewww."

_Stories of the gruesome discovery spread quickly. Parents pulled their children out of the school, and rumors were started that the Thackenberry's deceased infants were really used in satanic rituals as sacrifices in exchanged for wealth. The public cried for justice for the murdered women. Ella, on the advice of Sedric's closes friends, had her husband committed for the criminally insane, although he kept insisting that he wasn't a madman but were in total control of his faculties._

_Sedric was whisked away in the middle of the night to a private hospital in Switzerland, where he would spend the rest of his life. Ella turned over control of the school to a board of directors under the conditions that the school shall continue to carry the Thackenberry's name, before moving with her children to Switzerland to be near her husband. In September 1881, several months before his death, Sedric received a visit from Lens McLennan…_

"What a minute that name sounds familiar," Martha interjected. She quickly whipped out her mobile and called Jack.

"Yes Martha?" Jack answered.

"Please look up Lens McLennan," she said. Martha looked at the Doctor, "When I first came to Torchwood, I was going through its history and I believed I had run across that name," she explained. "But I don't remember reading anything about Sedric Thackenberry or Thackenberry Academy."

"Lens McLennan, one of the first members of the newly founded Torchwood Institute," Jack replied. "Why do you asked?"

"He is connected to the history of Sedric Thackenberry and Thackenberry Academy itself," Martha added. "It seems Sedric Thackenberry had met the L'caarthynites and lived."

"I'm on it."

She disconnected the call.

Martha smiled at the Doctor. "I'm right aren't I? About Lens McLennan I mean."

He nodded and continued reading.

"_Lens McLennan of the Torchwood Institute visited the man with the sharp mind. The meeting between the two men didn't last longer than an hour, but Ella-Victoria, his youngest daughter remarked after the meeting with the little man from the Torchwood Institute, she had never seen her father so peaceful."_

The Doctor sighed_. _"Maybe there is a report of what was said between Lens and Sedric."

"I hope so," Martha replied. A few minutes later, Jack phoned Martha. "Yes Jack?"

"I found the information on Lens McLennan and Sedric Thackenberry," he replied. "The TARDIS should be receiving it as we speak," The Doctor nodded in confirmation as the file was uploaded in the TARDIS computer.

"Thanks Jack," the Doctor said loud enough for him to hear.

Martha opened the file, the first thing she noticed was a photo of Lens McLennan and the similarities between him and Corgert Nelson - the Doctor noticed it too.

"Possible relative?" he suggested, staring at the report Lens McLennan wrote in his neat handwriting about his meeting with Sedric Thackenberry.

_September 12, 1881 _

_Geneva, Switzerland_

_Prince Edward Gardens_

_I had begun my research on the strange case of Sedric Thackenberry when I first arrived at Torchwood in November 1880 and was very interested in talking to the man himself. I arrived in Geneva a month after I had first contacted his daughter Ella-Victoria Thackenberry Brown. She and her husband, Doctor Gregory Brown were cautious of me at first, thinking I was a reporter who wanted to make a name for myself over Mr. Thackenberry's misfortune. After reassuring the family that I was not out to make a profit and stated my reasons for requesting to see Mr. Thackenberry, they had probably wished I were a reporter. _

_Doctor Gregory Brown greeted me personally at the docks and informed me that he and his wife had opened their home to me for the duration of my visit. I thanked him, not knowing what else to say, we rode in companionable silence. _

_I didn't get a chance to see Mr. Sedric Thackenberry the first day; instead I spent it in the pleasant company of his daughter and son-in-law. Ella-Victoria, talked to me in great length about her father. I suspect to give me a view of his life before the scandal._

_The next morning, after breakfast, Ella-Victoria took me to Prince Edward Gardens, which was located on the picturesque Lake Geneva. I was introduced to his physician, Doctor Muller and taken on a brief tour of the facilities, which was more of a resort for the truly wealthy than a hospital for the criminally insane. Doctor Muller accompanied us to Mr. Thackenberry's private cottage. _

_I had expected to find a frail man wrapped in blankets, bidding his time for death to claim him, instead I found a vibrate man of ninety-five impeccable dressed, and standing without the assistance of his nurse. His dark blue eyes sparkled with life as his daughter Ella-Victoria greeted him warmly. After they had said their pleasantries, he turned his bright blue eyes on me with great curiosity. _

_Ella-Victoria introduced us and she and Doctor Muller left us to ourselves. Mr. Thackenberry quickly dismissed his nurse to give us privacy. I explained to him who I worked for and about the work that we do. He immediately became excited and began asking me all sorts of questions. I had chuckled and told him all questions would be answer once he tells me his story. He agreed and waited until I settled in the chair that was offered to me along with my pen and paper. The following words are his sworn testimony. _

"_I was taking my evening scroll through the forest that surrounded the school. Unlike most people, I prefer the tranquil surroundings of the forest at night. I was near the clearing when I witness three women being swallowed whole by three hideous creatures that had to be from hell._

_I stayed hidden, fearing I would be next if discovered. With my heart pounding loudly in my chest, I watched in horror as the monsters vomited huge grayish balls of pure stench. I quickly spilled the contents of my stomach on the ground as I defecated on myself. _

_Then I saw the most amazing sight – the grayish balls opened up and out stepped the replicas of the missing women, I must have passed out because the next thing I remembered, I was lying on the ground too terrified to move. When I finally got my courage up, the women and the monsters had vanished along with any evidence that they had been there." _

_I put my pen down and stared at the man, he looked as if he was relieving the whole sordid mess in his mind. After a while he looked at me with tears running down his face. _

"_I did not murder those women," he said, his voice cracking. "My children were not murdered as a sacrifice to Satan and my lovely wife Ella of 50 years stayed at my side, inside of this cottage believing in my innocence." We locked eyes. "Now you tell me, Mr. McLennan, do __**you**__ believe in monsters coming from other planets to live among us?"_

_I told him yes, and I believe in his innocence. _

_Mr. Thackenberry whole body shook as those words fell from my mouth. _

_I felt rather uncomfortable watching him cry so I pretended I had a cramp in my leg and needed to walk around a bit. He shook his head in acknowledgement. I walked to the edge of the lake and looked out at the bluest water I had ever seen and thought what my next move would be. I wondered if I should go to Thackenberry Academy in search of Sedric's monsters. _

_When I returned, Mr. Thackenberry's nurse had brought out tea and biscuits for us before disappearing into the cottage again. Over tea, I answered all of his questions about my work with the Torchwood Institute and why I had chosen such an abnormal profession. We had talked for over an hour before Ella-Victoria returned to fetched me. Mr. Thackenberry thanked me for coming to record his story and promised to write me as soon as I get back to the Institute. _

_On the way back to her house, Ella-Victoria asked me if I believed her father's story. I told her yes. She released the breath she was holding and broke down in tears. Thanking me for what the family knew all along that he was innocent. The next morning, I left Switzerland leaving behind a very grateful family. _

_Several months later I received a letter from Ella-Victoria, informing me that her father has died peacefully in his sleep, surrounded by family._

Silence filled the air as Martha and the Doctor thought about Sedric Thackenberry.

"Why do you think he was spared?" Martha asked. She was on the verge of tears, thinking of all the heartache Sedric and his family went through.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Among the things he loved about Martha was her compassion.

"I wished I could answer that Martha." He said, holding her close. "But right now we have even a bigger problem."

"And what is that?" She looked up into his ancient brown eyes.

"As I was reading Sedric's testimony, something struck me as odd and I wish that I'm wrong about this, but I'm not."

Martha's heart gripped with fear.

"What?"

"Sedric said he saw _three _L'caarthynites devoured those women and _three_ replicas of those woman stepped out of the birth sacs…."

"Okay, I'm with you so far."

"Martha, the L'caarthynites, _never_ changed their forms." He explained.

"Oh shit, you're right."

"This means, somewhere hidden deep beneath the Academy…"

"Fuck," Martha interjected. "There are three L'caarthynites that had been living there for over two hundred years." She chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "What a minute, didn't you say that they take on the appearances of the species of the planet?"

"Yes I did, but as I had mentioned before the L'caarthynites also are telepaths which means they can project an _illusion_ in anyone's mind." he replied. "That's how they were able to _lure_ the women into the forest."

"And the reason why Sedric Thackenberry was able to see them in their _true_ form was because unlike the unfortunate women, their minds weren't_ linked_ to his." She rationalized.

The Doctor marveled at the brilliance of _his_ Martha Jones.

"Brilliant as usual, Doctor Jones." he planted a kiss on her forehead.

She reached up and ruffled his hair.

"When will we search the tunnel again?" she asked.

"In a few days," he replied. "I have to prepare a couple of things first to insure our safety." He explained. "Now that the L'caarthynites knows that someone has invaded their territory, the welcome mat wouldn't be so forth coming."

Martha looked at her watch, third period was almost over.

"We have to be going," she said. "Classes will be resuming soon."

"Alright, we mustn't be late."

Martha gathered her bag and the two of them left the TARDIS.

They walked back to the school, hand in hand, as they discussed what needed to be done next. Martha and the Doctor were so engrossed in their conversation; they didn't noticed Reed standing in front of them until they had bumped into him – _literally._

"Mr. Collingsworth," the Doctor spoke up, smiling at his rival. "I didn't _see _you standing there." Reed looked down and stared at their hands.

Martha smiled at him, oblivious to the fact that she and the Doctor were still holding hands.

"Samantha, I thought something had happened to you," he said, wishing he could wipe that smirk off the history geek's face.

"Why would you think that?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Not a few days ago a man was found dead in the parking lot, and so far the police haven't caught the perpetrator." he explained. "I was worried that you had gotten your pretty head in trouble…"

Martha glared at him.

_Mouth, insert foot!_ Reed groaned to himself.

"I don't do damsel in distress."

The Doctor's brown eyes sparkled. Oh he was enjoying this way too much.

She released the Doctor's hand and gave him a faint smile. "John, will I see you at lunch?"

"Most definitely," he replied.

"Reed," she said wryly.

Reed and the Doctor watched Martha as she entered the building.

The Doctor clapped his hands with glee. "Don't want to be late for class." He sang.

Reed quickly grabbed him by the forearm and squeezed tightly. "Stay away from Samantha." He hissed. "She is mine."

"Or what?" the Doctor scoffed. "You're going to beat me up?" he mocked. "That is so infantile."

"Listen you swot, I can crush you with my little finger."

"Don't be so sure about that," the Doctor laughed, looking at Reed as if he was an insignificant worm. "Looks can be deceiving." He jerked his arm out of Reed's grip. "Samantha prefers intelligence over brute force." he said, brushing the invisible lint off the sleeves of his suit. "Try it sometimes, or is that just too much for your little brain to handle."

The Doctor stuffed his hands in his trousers pockets and whistled a catchy tune as he strolled into the school, leaving Reed to simmer.

**_tbc..._**

**A/N: **Reed have some balls doesn't he? I'm glad the Doctor informed him, he got competition...Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13 Something In the Way

**A/N:** You readers are so awesome! I had never thought you will like this 10/Martha fic so much! This chapter is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine! This chapter is all fluff...

**DISCLAIMER:** Only my love for Doctor/Martha. The song _Something_ is owned by the Beatles...Enjoy

**Chapter Twelve: Something In the Way She Moves…**

Mr. Bailey walked the short distance across the hall to the Doctor's history class and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He heard the young man called out in a cheerful tone.

The elderly gentleman opened the door and stuck his head in and was surprised to see _Samantha _sitting across from _John,_ eating a sandwich and crisps.

"Sorry for the intrusion," he said, turning to leave.

"Mr. Bailey, wait!" They both shouted in unison.

The elderly gentleman stopped in his tracks.

"Mr. Bailey won't you join us?" Martha offered. "We have plenty."

Mr. Bailey looked at the young man, whose brown eyes danced with joy. "No thank you," he said. "Perhaps, some other time?"

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked.

Mr. Bailey nodded; the last thing he wanted was to be a third wheel. "You young people enjoy yourselves," he said, winking at the Doctor. He walked out the door, closing it behind him and chuckled to himself.

"Thanks for having lunch with me," Martha replied. "I know you prefer the company of a certain ginger- haired beauty," she said teasingly.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Miss Harrison is attractive, but she is hardly my type." He replied.

"Why? Because she's not blonde?" Martha knew all to well how he felt about blondes.

"No," he said, peering into her brown eyes. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't interested in blondes, brunettes or red heads, because they weren't _his_ Martha Jones.

"Then what?" she asked. "Does your type have hairy legs, huge biceps and triceps and a deep voice?"

He laughed. "No Martha, I'm not interested in Jack," he assured her. "It just that…" he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

Martha studied her friend's face for a few seconds. "Okay, I will let the subject drop for now…you know I worry about you traveling through space and time without anyone to look after you." She leaned forward. "You know how clumsy you are and you don't eat regularly…"

"Are you offering?" he asked with a sparkled of hope.

Martha smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you asking?"

"Yes…Yes!" he nodded quickly. "I'm asking." He wanted Martha back on the TARDIS more than anything.

"Then I'm offering," she replied, smiling brightly.

"Smith and Jones, together again?"

"Smith and Jones together again." She confirmed.

He reached across the desk and gathered her small hands in his and squeezed them gently as he stared at the beautiful mahogany woman and remembered when he slowly came to the realization that his feelings for Martha was gradually changing…

**London – 1969**

They had been stuck in 1969 for a nearly a month.

Martha had found employment at the small bookshop that was in walking distances from their flat, where she worked extra shifts to support herself and the Doctor. The extra hours enabled her to catch up on their bills, buy groceries and put extra money in their tin bank.

"I have a surprise for you," Martha replied, as they put up the groceries together. She reached into a bag and pulled out a box of Jaffa cakes and presented it to the Doctor.

"Martha…" he began, obviously touched. "I thought you said we couldn't afford these."

"We can't," she replied. "But since I had some extra money for groceries this week, why not?"

"You should have brought yourself something," he said, placing the box on the table. "Instead you're thinking of me."

"And what is wrong with that?" she asked, looking at him shyly. "I need to keep you happy while you are working on your timey-wimey machine to get us back home."

The truth was she was crazy in love with the Doctor and having him to herself for however long it takes for them to get the TARDIS back was enough for her.

"Once we get the TARDIS back, I'm going to take you on a nice long vacation to the planet of your choice." He vowed.

"You don't have to do that," she said, inside her butterflies fluttered wildly.

"At least let me make you supper," he offered. "You go and soak in the tub."

"Sounds like a good idea," she agreed, heading towards the small bedroom.

Martha kicked off her shoes the minute she stepped into the room. She sat on the bed and pulled off her knee high socks and let out a sigh of relief as she rubbed her sore feet. She yawned as the feeling of sleep overwhelmed her.

_Just five minutes._ She told herself as her head hit the pillow.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor looked at the table and smiled in satisfaction.

He had taken a few shillings from their bank and ran down to the florist and bought up all the flowers the shop wanted to get rid of and made a nice centerpiece of the mixed-matched bouquet of roses, daisies, lilies, bachelor buttons, bell flowers and baby's breath to brighten up their table that had seen better days.

It wasn't much, but at least Martha would appreciate it.

He placed the plate of sliced blood pudding on the table and went to check on Martha.

He found her fast asleep.

He went to her side of the bed nudged her slightly.

"Martha, time to eat love," He whispered, brushing the hair out her face. "Martha."

"Five more minutes mum." She groaned sleepily, burying her head deeper into the pillow.

The Doctor chuckled, kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over her. He left the room quietly and put up their food and cleaned the kitchen. He left the bouquet on the table, hoping the flowers will keep until the morning. He made himself a cup of tea and decided to sit on the stoop outside their flat and enjoy the stillness of the night.

Surprisingly, his thoughts turned to Martha.

Beautiful, brave and brilliant, Martha Jones.

His Martha Jones was that and much, much more.

_His_ Martha Jones, he mused. _When did she become __**his**__ Martha Jones?_

The Doctor thought about all the hardships his Companion went through and is still going through for his sake.

He admitted that part of the problem was he was still mourning the loss of Rose and was taking it out on Martha because she was with him and not Rose.

_You're the one who had asked _**her**_ to travel with you. _He reminded himself. _You knew from the beginning, Martha wasn't going to be a one trip passenger! Not after the way she had proven herself with the Judoons and saving your life without any regards to her own! _

He took a sip of his tea and grunted.

He sensed someone standing behind him, and looked up into the violet eyes of their neighbor India and her pet Chihuahua, Eagle.

"Hello John, mind if I join you?" she asked, tucking her waist length hair behind her ears.

"Not at all," he said, moving over to make room.

India and her girlfriend Passion lived on the fourth floor. She was an artist of sorts and Passion supported them by working as a dancer at a private gentleman's club.

"How's that yummy wife of yours?" she asked, taking out a pack of herbal cigarettes, she offered him one – he declined.

"Martha's great; the poor dear is tuckered out."

"She's too good for you," India replied, lighting up her cigarette. "I keep telling Martha to ditch you and come and live with me and Passion." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. "But for some insane reason she refused to," she smiled, nudging him on the shoulder. "She keeps mumbling ad nauseum about loving you to bits, go figure."

The Doctor smiled, he had never doubted Martha love for him.

"Will she be able to come to Passion's surprise party tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Good," she took a drag off her cigarette. "It'll be nice to see her." India finished her cigarette and stood to leave. "Passion will coming home soon, I have to make sure her supper is ready."

"Thanks for the company." He said, standing up himself.

India hoisted Eagle on her side and grinned. "G'night John."

"G'night India."

The Doctor washed his cup and went to check on Martha, she was snoring peacefully. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and left the room.

**DWDWDW**

Martha woke up feeling refreshed.

A five minute power nap was just what she needed.

She sniffed the air and wondered why the Doctor hadn't started supper.

Martha noticed the covers were pulled over her and the morning sun was shining through the thin curtains. _Wait a minute!_ She gasped. _It's morning?_ She glanced at the small clock on the nightstand.

It was 7:30 A.M.

"_Oh no!_

She tossed the covers aside and got out of bed.

She walked into the living room, where the Doctor's long body was curled on the small sofa with his sonic screwdriver in his hands. He looked adorable. As she turned to go into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast, he opened his eyes and smiled sleepily.

"Don't you dare go inside that kitchen," he yawned. "This is your day off and I want you to relax."

Martha raised an eyebrow – amused.

"Yes, you have heard right," he said, as if reading her thoughts. "I will make breakfast. So go and have that soak in the tub and I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

"Alright." She grinned, turning towards the bedroom.

Instead of taking a soak in the tub, she showered and put on a tie-dye tee shirt and a pair of jeans. She tidied up the bathroom and lay across the bed until the Doctor announced that breakfast was ready. Martha walked into their tiny kitchen, her brown eyes lit up when she noticed the assortment of flowers that made up the centerpiece.

"How lovely." She said, sitting down in her chair. He prepared her cup of tea and placed it in front on her.

"I thought the place can use a little brightening up." He said with a shrugged. "And breakfast is really last night's supper." He informed her.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "I'm famished."

Over a breakfast of reheated blood pudding, fried bread and fried eggs, the Doctor and Martha talked about the progress he was making on the timey-wimey machine, the TARDIS and where she wanted to go once they leave 1969. Martha made him laughed when she said 'anywhere there aren't any Weeping Angels' – he agreed.

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor shooed Martha out the kitchen and told her to watch the telly while he cleaned up. Not one to argue about washing the dishes, Martha did what she was told and turned on their 'cable' television. He had gotten bored one day and decided the television needed an _upgrade_. They now have sixteen channels – two of them from America.

"What you're watching?" he asked, as he joined her.

"The Carol Burnett show," Martha replied. "I just love her."

He sat crossed-legged on the floor and reached for his timey-wimey machine and began working on it as they watched television in companionable silence.

Several hours later, there were a tap on their front door, Martha turned off the television and got up to answer it. India greeted her with a warm smile on the other side of the threshold.

"Martha," she sang. "You're looking yummy as ever."

Martha giggled as she stepped aside to let their neighbor in.

"Hey, John." India greeted, as the Doctor hid his sonic screwdriver behind his back. "How's your invention going?"

"Making progress." He replied.

Martha and the Doctor had told their neighbors that he was an inventor.

"And what is it that are you inventing – exactly?"

"Uh…stuff," he replied vaguely.

"You wouldn't understand it," Martha laughed. "Its egghead speak for don't bother me, I'm busy."

"Oh," India brushed her hair from her face. "The reason I'm here is to ask you if I could borrow your stove. Passion doesn't know that I'm throwing her a surprise party and I want to keep it that way."

"Sure," Martha replied.

"Thanks."

"Do you need help with the party?"

"Not unless you want to do a striptease." She said coyly.

Martha blushed under her gazed. "Sorry, I only strip for my husband." She replied, hoping the Doctor didn't hear.

He heard.

He cleared his throat and looked at Martha and winked.

Martha felt her butterflies fluttered wildly within her.

India giggled. "You're still too good for him."

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor smiled approvingly as Martha walked out the bedroom dressed in a paisley ankle-length hippie dress, and flat sandals. She had used some of the flowers from the bouquet to adorn her hair.

"Do I look like I belong here?" she asked, twirling around, showing off her apparel.

"Like a true flower child at Woodstock." He replied.

They went upstairs to India and Passion's flat and was greeted by Jarrold, another neighbor.

"Wow, Martha you look great." He said, eyeing her. "John, you better keep her close or I'm going to steal her away." he said, winking and nudging him in the side.

For some reason, the Doctor didn't find that remotely funny.

Martha giggled as she entered the flat and greeted India and met some of India and Passion's artist friends from their university days.

The surprise went off without a hitch.

Passion cried as she walked into her flat and realized everyone was there to help her celebrate her twenty-fourth birthday.

As the night progressed, the Doctor noticed Jarrold was paying too much attention to Martha for his comfort. At one point, Jarrold had her in a dark corner talking in hush tones. He didn't know what came over him, but something inside of him snapped and he rushed over to them with the intention of breaking up whatever was going on between Jarrold and _his _wife.

Martha smiled brightly as the Doctor joined them.

"There you are love." He said, shoving Jarrold aside and placing a possessive arm around her waist. "I have been missing you."

Jarrold looked at him – perplexed.

"Well you could have joined us much sooner." Martha replied. "Jarrold and I are discussing the endless possibilities of man traveling in space now that Neil Armstrong had walked on the moon."

Jarrold nodded in agreement. "Your wife is not only one foxy chick, but she has the brains to match." He replied, nervously. He was getting bad vibes from John and he wanted to make it clear he wasn't hitting on his wife.

The Doctor looked into Martha's eyes. "Care to dance?" he asked, taking her by surprise.

"Sure," she replied, wondering what had gotten into him all of a sudden.

"I'm not a great dancer," he warned her. "So safeguard your toes."

_Something, _by the Beatles began to play.

"_Something in the way she moves…  
Attracts me like no other lover…"_

Martha stared into the Doctor's ancient brown eyes and smiled shyly.

He felt the beginnings of butterflies stirring as he held her close.

"_Somewhere in her smile she knows…  
That I don't need no other lover..."_

Martha laid her head against his chest; he rested his chin on the top of head.

And let the music overtake him.

"_Something in the way she knows…  
And all I have to do is think of her…"_

He thought of the time Martha refused to leave him when he was poisoned by the Blythes and was literally paralyzed for a few weeks. She had forced them to put her in the same cell so she could nursed him back to health.

"M-Martha, s-save your-yourself." He wheezed. "L-leave m-me to-to d-die alone."

Martha glared at him in the way that only she could and crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"The hell, you say!" she growled. "We are leaving this god-forsaken planet together!"

And they did.

"_I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how..." _

"Ouch." Martha whispered as he stepped on her toes.

"Sorry." He said, apologetically.

She giggled. "Maybe, I should give you lessons."

"I would like that." he replied, knowing by the end of the song, his feelings for Martha Jones would never be the same.

"_I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how..."_

**Present Day**

Martha watched the Doctor as he fished in his never ending overcoat pocket and pulled out a small transistor radio. She quickly covered her mouth and giggled.

"Remember this?" he asked, dangling it in front of her face.

She nodded. "How could I forget?" she replied. "It took me almost a month to save up enough money to buy it." she hit him playfully. "I thought you had taken it apart to use for your timey-wimey machine."

"Nah," he said, fiddling with the dials, trying to find a decent station. "I would never destroy a present from you, Martha Jones."

Martha's eyes widened in surprise when she heard _Something,_ by the Beatles.

They locked eyes, both remembering their first dance to this song at Passion's birthday party when they were stuck in 1969.

The Doctor stood up. "Care to dance?"

"As long as you don't step on my toes." She said, teasingly.

He walked around the desk and held out his hand.

She accepted his offer.

"_Something in the way she moves…"_

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Now I will be humming that song for the rest of the day...Thanks for reading! _  
_


	14. Chapter 14 A Shift in Prospective

**A/N: **I'm still amazed by all the interest in this story! Thank you so much! You guys are awesome! I rewrote this chapter three times but I still have my qualms about it...

**DISCLAIMER: **If only...but I love them! _Consider Me Gone_ belongs to Reba MacEntire...Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen: A Shift in Prospective**

Reed instructed his assistant to have the soccer team run through drills until he got back. He wanted to speak to Samantha before she left for the day. At lunch, during his conversation with Daisy, she advised Reed to apologize to Samantha for being a prat.

"_Okay, I can do that." He said, nodding in agreement. "But what do I do about John? He was rubbing it in my face that Samantha didn't seem to mind that she was holding his hand, like it was the most natural thing for her to do." He grimaced. _

_Daisy placed a comforting hand on his forearm, she knew how he felt. The man she wanted had eyes for someone else. _

"_I thought the flowers would have done the trick," he continued, shoving the last of his Sheppard's pie in his mouth. "I mean, I did get a kiss on the cheek out of it." He smiled at Daisy mischievously. "Since we have an invested interest in John and Samantha's love lives, why don't we team up?" he offered. _

_Daisy tucked her red hair behind her ear, and shrugged. "Let me think about it," she said. "I mean once you have a talk with Samantha this afternoon to see how things stands between the both of you, then we will discuss it."_

"_Fair enough." He agreed. _

Reed forced his way through the sea of students who were eager to leave the building as he rushed to Samantha's science class.

He had arrived too late, she had left the day.

"Fuck!" He hissed, slamming his fist against the desk. "Fuck!"

Reed rubbed the back of his neck as he blew out a breath of frustration and headed downstairs. Daisy was preparing to leave as he entered the front office. One look at his expression told her everything she needed to know.

"Samantha prefers John doesn't she?"

Reed shrugged his shoulders. "She had already left, so I didn't get a chance to talk to her." He explained. "I have to wait until tomorrow."

"Sorry,"

"Yeah," he sighed, running a hand through his short locks. "Are you busy tonight?"

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Why, are you asking?"

"I want to ask you out to supper, no strings attach."

She thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Okay, I'll have supper with you, pick me up at six?"

"Six will be fine," he smiled staring at her long, slender legs greedily. "Would you mind having dessert at your place?"

**DWDWDW**

Patrice Westmore, leader of Torchwood America sat in her air conditioned SUV and waited for the Doctor and Doctor Martha Jones to meet her several miles from the old Texas Stadium. The leggy blond drummed her manicured fingers against the dashboard, keeping perfect beat to her favorite Reba MacEntire song.

"_If you don't get drunk on my kiss…_

_If you think you can do better than this…_

_Then I guess, we're done, let's not drag this on_

_Consider me gone…"_

She glanced at her watch for the seventh time and sighed, impatiently.

Ever since Jack had contacted her to arrange for the Doctor and Doctor Martha Jones to inspect the mysterious alien underground city, she had been counting down the hours. Before Jack became monogamous, he would dropped in and see her from time to time and the two of them would end up at her place to have amazing sex and then he would tell her about the most incredible man he had ever laid eyes on.

"_You couldn't help but to fall in love with him, Patrice." He would tell her as he played with her hair. "There is something about the Doctor that inspires a person to be their best..."_

And now she was going to meet him.

At exactly 10:00 A.M. the loud sound of an old machine wheezing and groaning filled the air. Patrice looked around bewildered as a gush of wind blew up dust as an old London police box materialized before her eyes.

"What the hell?" Patrice yelled, as she placed her hand on the gun handle in her shoulder holster, and quickly jumped out the SUV and took cover. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as the door to the blue box slowly opened and a pale man with unkempt hair poked his head out with a maniacal smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he announced, looking at the tufts of blond hair hiding behind the SUV. "I had asked Jack to inform you that I'm one of the good aliens." He said.

Patrice stood up and walked around the SUV, a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she placed her gun back in the holster. She lifted her shades to get a good look at the alien, she had heard so much about.

"Not bad." She said, pulling down her shades. "I'm Patrice Westmore by the way, leader of Torchwood America, nice to finally meet you Doctor."

"What did you expect? A Martian?" He quipped, smiling quite charmingly.

Patrice grinned, liking his sense of humor.

Martha looked at the two of them and sighed_. _

_Why am I not surprise?_ Martha said to herself. _She's blond._

"Hello, I'm Doctor Martha Jones," she said, in a friendly tone. "Nice, to meet you Miss Westmore."

Patrice acknowledged her presence with a nod and turned back to the Doctor.

Martha raised an eyebrow – she didn't expect such rudeness.

"Jack never told me that you traveled in an old police box," she said, touching the time machine. "How quaint."

"It's a TARDIS," he said.

"A what?"

"A TARDIS," he repeated. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space," he explained.

"Really?" she walked around the spaceship, inspecting it. "It can't be comfortable for the both of you. It's so small."

The Doctor and Martha looked at each other, smiling – anticipating her next move.

Patrice saw the look that passed between them. "What's going on?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders matter-of-factually.

"I suppose you want to take a look inside?"

"I love to,"

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and opened the door. "Be my guest."

Patrice held her breath as she cautiously stepped across the TARDIS threshold and gasped loudly as her blue eyes widened in surprise. She stepped out the sentient machine; barely containing her excitement. "It's-it's bigger on the inside!" She proclaimed.

The Doctor and Martha hid their smiles.

"This happens a lot doesn't it?" she asked.

Martha nodded. "You should have seen my reaction."

**DWDWDW**

Martha went inside the TARDIS, leaving Patrice to flirt with the Doctor.

As she waited for the Doctor or both, she received a call from Tish.

"Look Tish, I really don't have time to talk right now," she said, hoping to get her sister off the phone. "I'm in the middle of something."

"And a find hello to you too." Tish responded. "How come I am just finding out that you and Mitchell are no longer together?" She rolled her eyes, the last thing she wanted to discuss with her sister was her love life. "Martha don't you roll your eyes at me." Tish knew her little sister all too well. "Could you imagined my embarrassment when I called him to invite him to a party I'm throwing for my boss and he informed me I had better check to see if it was okay with you first before he accepts the invitation?"

"…"

"Martha Jones, talk to me!" She hissed. "Why did you break up with Mitchell? He was one of the nicest guys you have ever been out with, not to mention he was mega rich. Mitchell simply adored you, so what happened, he had a nasty habit of picking his nose in public?"

"No, it just that, I found him boring…"

"Oh no, please don't tell me you were comparing him to the Doctor."

"I wasn't, I swear…he wasn't exciting enough."

"I'm sorry Martha, but it is extremely hard to find a bloke that is over 900 years old and owns a time machine."

"Tish…" she felt her temper rising.

"Really Martha, you going to have to stop this, I am running out of guy friends to set you up with."

"Then stop."

"I can't have my baby sister living out her golden years with ten thousand cats as companions."

Martha laughed. "Tish, I will be alright. I had decided to travel with the Doctor again."

"Y-you what?"

"The Doctor and I are going to be traveling companions again."

"So does this means you two are dating out in the open now?"

"The Doctor is my best mate…"

"Blah, blah, blah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Rinse cycle, repeat." Tish interjected. "Martha, the reason you don't allow yourself to pursue a serious relationship with another bloke is because you are already in a relationship with the Doctor."

"No I'm not."

"Bullshit. Remember Tom Milligan, your ex-fiancé who moved to another continent to get away from you?"

"That's not true!" Martha snapped. "And you it!"

"Isn't it?" Tish countered. "He couldn't compete with your best mate, especially for your time. Remember when he wanted to take you away for a romantic weekend, but you told him you couldn't possibly get away because you had made plans with the Doctor?"

"Well Tom _knew_ that the Doctor and I always spent the second weekend of each month together, watching old movies and catching up." She said defensively. "I believe he did that on purpose so I had to choose between him and my friendship with the Doctor."

Tish chuckled. "You gave Tom back his ring and the Doctor took you on holiday to get over your _broken_ heart…yeah right."

"…"

"Speaking of the Doctor, is he lurking around in the background somewhere?"

"Well…"

Tish laughed. "Seriously Martha, you and the Doctor are so blind, it is beyond ridiculous."

"Why would you say that?"

"You two are in love with each other."

"Tish, he doesn't _see _me that way," she insisted. "He _never_ did,"

"Martha. A man, I don't care how _alien_ he is, does not _kiss _a mate the way he kisses you."

"What's wrong with a little peck on the lips?"

"A peck on the lips? Martha, you and the Doctor can start forest fires with those pecks on the lips." She scoffed. "And you suppose to be the smart one."

"Tish I don't care if you believe me or not, but I do not have those kinds of feeling for the Doctor."

"Uh-huh…" Tish said in disbelief.

"Would I be trying to set the Doctor up on a date, if I had those kinds of feelings for him?"

"YOU ARE WHAT?" Tish screamed.

Martha held the phone from her ear.

"Martha, why in the hell would you do something so incredibly stupid?"

"What is wrong with wanting to see my best friend happy?"

"He _is_ happy, you moron," Tish replied. "He has you."

Before Martha had a chance to respond, the Doctor walked into the TARDIS alone and locked the door.

"Have to go Tish, the Doctor is here."

"We will finish this conversation, later, little sister," she vowed. "In the meantime don't do anything stupid."

**DWDWDW**

"Miss Westmore is not coming with us?" Martha asked, somewhat surprised.

"Miss Westmore is too trigger happy." He explained. "She would shoot first and ask questions later - putting all our lives in danger."

He fished into his suit pocket and pulled out a thin breathing tube, he had designed especially for her, and handed it to Martha.

"This will help you breathe a lot easier than Vicks Vaporub." He informed her.

"What about you?" Martha asked her brown eyes filled with worry. "Are you sure you can protect yourself from their telepathic attacks? If not…" she threw her arms around him and laid her head against his chest and listened to his double heartbeat. "If you get yourself killed, I am going to murder your next incarnation." She vowed.

He chuckled, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Martha Jones, I promise not to get myself killed."

She reached up and ruffled his messy hair.

"You better not." She caressed his cheek. "I happened to be quite fond of this face." Martha grabbed him by the lapels and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Very fond of it." She murmured in his ear.

The Doctor responded by kissing her eyelids, and the tip of her nose before returning the kiss on the lips.

"I don' know what I would do without you in my life." She said, burying her head in his chest.

"Let's hope you never have to find out." He replied, running his fingers through her hair.

**DWDWDW**

The TARDIS landed with a bump and materialized on the east airport freeway.

"Ready Miss Jones?" the Doctor asked, checking his sonic screwdriver.

"Ready Mr. Smith," she replied, placing the thin breathing tube in place.

The Doctor reached for her hand and they walked down the ramp together.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and waved it in the air, it beeped lightly as it picked up the L'caarthynites DNA in the atmosphere. They headed towards the demolished Texas Stadium and carefully walked around it until they found the carved out opening, among the rubble.

Before taking another step, the Time Lord created a mental shield around his brain to prevent the L'caarthynites from probing his thoughts. He wasn't going to have a repeat of what happened to him the last time. He turned to Martha to make sure she was okay.

"How's the breathing tube working out?"

"It's working perfectly." She replied. "And you? Are you ready?"

"You know me Martha Jones," he said as a smile spread slowly on his lips. "I'm ready for anything."

Martha rolled her eyes and smiled.

They walked toward the entrance.

The Doctor led the way with Martha following closely behind.

He held up his sonic screwdriver up and swept it slowly over the path before them, careful not to disturb anything. Seconds later he felt something tapping on the back of his mind as the L'caarthynites tried to get inside his head.

He ignored it.

They went a little further, the Doctor halted and turned to Martha.

"We have visitors," he whispered. "I feel them all around us, hidden in the darkness."

"Shall we continue?" she asked, looking around at the dark corners. "I don't think they are too happy that we showed up on their doorstep, without an armload of housewarming gifts."

The Doctor smiled, Martha always managed to keep her head in all situations.

"Just a couple of minutes," He said, taking an empty container from his bottomless coat pocket and filling it with a sample from the nearest birth sac. "They are still multiplying," he informed Martha. "This one appears to be recent."

The hair on the back of Martha's neck stood on end as she felt something moved behind her. "Doctor?" she whispered. "I don't think we have a couple of minutes." She said, looking around.

"Huh? What was…?" The Doctor whipped his head around as something _brushed _against him. "Martha?"

"I'm right here," she answered. "Did you feel it?"

He nodded. "I think our friends want to come out and play."

"Great and I didn't bring any toys." Martha replied, trying to keep their conversation light.

The Doctor placed the full container in his coat pocket. The back of his mind tickled as the telepathic attacks tried to break his protective shield – they were getting frustrated.

"Time to go Martha Jones," he said. "Our new found friends are not happy."

Martha nodded as she felt a tingling sensation at the base of her brain, the explosion of vivid colors invaded her mind. "Doctor…" she groaned, shaking her head vigorously. "Doctor…" a vision of a handsome stranger who reminded her of Viggo Mortensen, _Aragorn,_ in _Lord of the Rings_, bombarded her thoughts.

_Come to me_. He pleaded. _I'm hungry._ He held out his arms and smiled at her seductively. _I'm waiting, please don't break my heart. _

Martha looked into her lover's piercing green eyes; he was standing a few feet away from her, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Her heart pounded excitedly against her chest.

She craved him.

_Come and feed me your sweet flesh._ He pleaded. _Offer it to me as a symbol of your love._

"I'm coming…love." Martha whispered with desperation in her voice. "What is my flesh, compare to our love?" she turned and walked deeper into the darkness.

"Martha!" The Doctor cried, as he realized what was happening. _"Xuio niq gile pyu!"_ 'You can't have her!' He snarled ferociously in the L'caarthynites' native tongue. He quickly placed his fingers on her temples and created a temporary shield around her mind. "Martha?"

She staggered slightly as she reached for him. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close, showering her forehead with kisses. Martha looked up into his ancient brown eyes. "I think we should get out of here – _now_."

He nodded, and without a moment's hesitation, grabbed Martha's hand and led her to the waiting TARDIS.

**DWDWDW**

"That was so weird," Martha said, as the Doctor handed her a cup of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream. "To have someone inside your head like that…is that what it was like for you?"

He nodded. "But only on a higher level," he sat next to her and placed his hands over hers. "Martha I'm so sorry…"

"For what?"

"I'd put you in danger…if anything had happened to you…"

She reached over and silenced him with a kiss.

"It's goes with the territory."

"You haven't changed your mind about traveling with me, have you?"

Martha kissed the tip of his nose. "To be a genius, you really are daft."

She smiled brightly as she took a sip of hot chocolate.

He returned the smile.

**DWDWDW**

Patrice was glad to see the TARDIS materialized a few feet away from her SUV.

"Well?" She asked excitedly.

"L'caarthynites." He confirmed. "But I must warn you, do not go chasing after them, they are very dangerous." He warned her. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, but Doctor we can't stand idly by and do nothing!" She protested. "Me and my team…"

"Will be wiped out." He finished. "Dead, before they knew what had hit them, and you will be responsible for their deaths and billions others."

The wither glare he gave her, made her shiver.

"Okay, I get it," she said. "But we can't allow…"

"I have a plan," the Doctor interrupted. "Give me a few days to put it all together."

"A few days! But…" he silenced her with another withering glare. "Alright."

"Okay," he said brightly, clapping his hands together. "Now that we got that settled, we can move forward."

**DWDWDW**

As the Doctor ran the DNA isolator on the latest sample of afterbirth he had retrieved from the site, Martha thoughts turned to the conversation she had with Tish.

Was her sister right? Was she sabotaging her personal life because of her relationship with the Doctor? She glanced at the man who has changed her life; he adjusted his black rimmed glasses as he studied the L'caarthynites specimen under the microscope. She had always thought he was at his sexiest when he wore them, especially when he was dressed in his black tux…Woof!

Her clitoris began to throb…

_No Martha, you mustn't think that way._ She chastised herself. She had worked very hard on her friendship with the Doctor, it wasn't easy but she had managed to turn those feelings of love she had for him into feelings of friendship.

He felt her eyes on him; he looked up and waggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh – he really loved that laugh.

"Martha?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say, that after we have our little talk, I invite your mother and father to supper?"

Martha gaped at him – speechless.

"Oh what the hell, I might as well include Leo and Tish too," he continued. "And let's add Jack and Ianto, so what do you say?" He smiled at her sweetly.

"That is a wonderful idea," she replied. "We can say goodbye to everyone all at once."

"I think so too," he agreed. "I want everything to start off right, this time around."

**DWDWDW**

After they had gotten the results of the DNA, the Doctor and Martha met Patrice at Torchwood America, where the American crew was anxious to meet the alien and his human Companion.

"You don't look like an alien," Ethan McClure, an ex-Marine scoffed, looking at the Doctor, slightly disappointed. "You look like one of _us_."

"Excuse me, but it's the other way around," the Doctor countered. "_You_ look like _me_."

Ethan ignored him and let his dark eyes lingered appreciatively on Martha, he and the other male members of the team thought her British accent was sexy. "Excuse me Miss Martha, ma'am but would you like something to drink?" he asked, just to hear her talk.

"That would be lovely." Martha replied.

"Do you drink coffee?" He inquired, "We have a fresh pot brewing in the kitchen, care to join me?"

The Doctor glared at Ethan in hopes of intimidating him.

It didn't work.

Martha turned to the Doctor. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes."

"All we have is Lipton instant iced tea." Ethan spoke up. "Mango is my favorite."

"Doctor, will that be alright?"

"I'll pass." He thought instant tea was blasphemous.

Ethan took Martha by the elbow and guided her to the kitchen, the Doctor looked after them.

Patrice linked her arm with the Doctor's. "Ethan is harmless," she informed him. "Your Martha Jones is safe, come on let me take you on a tour of our facility and you can tell me what I can do to improve it."

The Doctor wasn't paying much attention to Patrice; he was too busy thinking about Martha and that insufferable Yank, Ethan.

"And I am going to take over the world and crown myself Patrice, Queen of the Desert." She smirked.

"Uh…that's nice, Queen of the Desert has a nice ring to it." He replied, nodding.

Patrice leaned back her head and laughed, hitting the Doctor playfully on the arm. "Doctor, you have real human feelings for Martha don't you?" She asked. "Too bad." She said coyly, looking him over. "I wanted to show you the true meaning of the phrase, 'riding cowgirl style'."

"I…uh think we better be heading back," he said, blushing furiously.

**DWDWDW**

Martha smiled politely and nodded in the right places as Ethan went on about his stint in the Marines.

She found it absolutely boring.

Perhaps Tish was right, maybe in her subconscious she has been searching for another 900 years old alien with a time machine.

"More coffee, Martha?" Ethan asked, refilling his cup.

"No thank you," she said, pushing her cup to the side. It wasn't as good as Ianto's.

She heard the Doctor and Patrice voices in the hall and stood to leave.

"I think the Doctor is ready to go," she announced.

Ethan nodded and escorted her back into the main room.

Patrice heard Martha and Ethan and quickly grabbed the Doctor by the lapels and planted a kiss on his lips.

Surprising him.

Martha felt as if someone had punched the wind out of her as she stared at the kissing couple.

Shocking her.

The Doctor's eyes widen in horror as he saw her standing there, taking it all in.

"I'll meet you in the TARDIS," Martha mumbled, walking quickly to the sentient machine.

He pushed Patrice away from him. "YOU!" he hissed, waving an accusatory finger in her face. "Auugh!" He pulled at his hair.

Ethan stepped forward with his hand on his gun, ready to use it, in case the Doctor turned violent.

Patrice waved him away.

"It was a harmless little joke," Patrice replied, sorry that she had kissed him.

The Doctor did an about face. "Martha!" He shouted, running after her. "It's not what you think!"

**tbc...**

**A/N: **It looks like things are about to change between Martha and the Doctor...but will it be for the better? Sorry for the cliffy...lol...thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15 Tired of Pretending

**A/N: **Once again I am blown away that everyone is interested in this story. Thanks for all the love and support. Thanks **Gina** who makes my words understandable...

**DISCLAIMER: **If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... _Breathless_ is own by Corinne Bailey Rae...Enjoy!

**Chapter Fourteen: Tired of Pretending….**

"I have no right to be jealous! I have no right to be jealous!" Martha shouted repeatedly as she marched angrily to her room. "I have no right to be…" she flung herself across her bed and buried her face in her pillow and screamed.

Oh but she was…

She fumbled around in her jeans pocket and took out her mobile and phoned the _one _person who could help her…

Tish.

Tish answered on the first ring. "Martha?"

Martha opened her mouth to speak; a heart broken wail came out instead.

"Okay, who do I have to kill?" Tish replied, going into protective sister mode. "Is it the Doctor?"

"N-n-no," Martha sobbed. "H-he k-kissed her…and…and…I-I h-have no-no right…j-jealous…st-st-st-stupid!"

"Martha love, you're speaking rubbish, now clam yourself down, take a deep breath and tell me what happened?"

"O-k-kay," Martha sniffed, her lips trembling, uncontrollably.

She took a deep breath.

"Tish, h-he k-kissed h-her," she said slowly with a quiver in her voice. "In f-front of-of me…me…" she sniffed. "Oh g-god, Tish…I-I feel like-like such an…an…i-idiot."

"Oh," Tish replied, with a knowing smile on her face. "I see; this involves the Doctor, no wonder you're upset," she said, her voice full of concern. "Who did he kiss?"

"A b-blond…" Martha hiccuped, refusing to speak Patrice's name. "She's b-been drooling a-all over h-him…"

"That blond cow," Tish said, sympathizing with her sister. "Doesn't the tart realize that the Doctor is only allowed to kiss _his_ Martha Jones?"

"Yeah…" Martha agreed, before she realized what her sister had said. "Uh…w-wait a m-minute Tish…"

"Ha! I guess setting up your best mate on dates isn't such a great idea after all," Tish smirked. "Especially when you're in love with him, it's only natural for the_ girlfriend_ to be jealous…"

"I-I told you Tish…"

"Take off the blinders Martha and open your eyes…" she interjected. "Embrace the love you have for him instead of denying it," she sighed. "Goodness, you weren't this upset when you broke it off with Tom."

"I-I…he is my best mate…" she protested weakly.

"You don't have to admit it to me, but at least admit it to yourself." Tish advised her. "Then admit it to the Doctor…"

**DWDWDW**

"Martha!" the Doctor yelled, throwing his overcoat on the nearest coral strut. "Martha!"

_She's in her room, clearly upset_. The TARDIS hummed, concerned. _What happened?_

_I-I can't talk right now_. He replied. _Not until I talk to Martha._

The Doctor quickened his pace as he walked down the long corridor, towards Martha's bedroom. He felt he had an obligation to tell her that Miss Westmore _kissed _him and not the other way around.

**DWDWDW**

Martha wiped the never ending flow of tears from her cheeks as she heard a light tap on her bedroom door.

Her heart leapt to her throat.

"Tish, the Doctor is at my door…" she whispered in the phone. "What shall I do?"

"Martha?" the Doctor called out softly, from the other side of the threshold. "May I come in?"

"Let him in." Tish replied.

"I can't, my face is all puffy and my eyes are red…"

"Martha?" He repeated.

"…"

"Okay, I'll leave you to your thoughts," he replied sadly. "But before I go, I have to let you know…the kiss…that was Miss Westmore's idea of a sick joke…I'm sorry that you had gotten hurt by it."

She gasped.

"What? What?" Tish asked.

"It was a joke," Martha whispered excitedly. "The kiss…oh that woman…" she hissed.

"There you go," Tish said, happily. "I knew the Doctor wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Tish, I have to go… I have to talk to the Doctor…" she disconnected the call and jumped out of bed.

Martha ran towards the door; she placed her hand on the knob and stopped herself. _Even if it was a joke, your reaction was inappropriate!_ _You acted like the jealous girlfriend! _

She pushed herself off the door, climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over her head – she needed time to think.

**DWDWDW**

"Ouch!" the Doctor cried as he placed his stinging finger in his mouth. "Why did you do that?" He asked, looking at the ceiling.

The TARDIS zapped him again.

"Stop that!" He hissed, rubbing his bum vigorously.

_You hurt Martha!_ The sentient machine hummed angrily at her Time Lord. _She might leave us!_

The Doctor's hearts sank.

_I didn't do it on purpose! _He replied defensively._ In fact, I'm as much the victim as Martha. _He explained, before his spaceship decided to zap him again_. Miss Westmore grabbed me by the lapels and kissed me. _The pained look on Martha's face, stabbed at his hearts. _Martha was truly hurt._

_So how are we going to fix this? _

_WE? _He looked at the ceiling – confused_._

_Yes we, _the sentient machine replied_. You don't think I'm going to trust you to fix this alone do you? _

_But…but…_ he sputtered. _No, I guess not._

_Good. _The TARDIS hummed_. First go and check on our Martha, it's been almost two hours and she hasn't left her room._

_I can't go barging…_

_Who said anything about barging in her room? Just go check on her to see if she wants a bite to eat or a cup of tea? _

_Make sense._

_Of course it does, that's why __**I**__ thought of it._

The Doctor stood outside of Martha's room and ran his fingers through his hair before knocking softly on the door.

"Martha? Are you hungry? He asked softly. "I could make you a grilled ham and cheese sandwich if you like."

No answer.

"Martha?" He twisted the knob and opened the door slightly; he poked his head in. "Martha?"

Her bed was empty.

The Doctor closed the door and stuffed his hands deep into his trouser pockets and sighed. He had a feeling he knew where Martha was, but decided not to go after her, when she was ready, she would come to him.

He went back to the console room and placed the spaceship into the Vortex.

He sat on the captain's chair and propped his arms on his thighs and rested his head in his hands and began to reminisce…

**Manhattan, New York **

_He had been traveling around the galaxy for nearly eight months – alone. _

_Eight months after he had dropped off Rose and his human twin in the parallel universe._

_Eight months after he had to wipe Donna's memories of him and dropped her off at her mum's, it had broken his hearts to have her look at him as if he was a complete stranger. _

_He was working under the console making some minor repairs when he found it. _

_It was the amethyst ring he had bought Martha when he and Donna had invited her to come on holiday with them to Rhojhamadon. _

_Martha and that Tom bloke were still together, out of obligation (and several slaps to the head from Donna) he had half heartily invited Tom to join them, but he politely refused - much to the Doctor's delight. _

_The three of them had a lot of fun lying on the beach, drinking tasty drinks with umbrellas and eating tasty native dishes. It was during this time that Donna's suspicions of how he felt about Martha were confirmed. She had confronted him about it when Martha had excused herself to phone Tom and her sister Tish._

_She slapped him on the head and glared at him. _

"_Ouch!" he hissed rubbing the sting out of her slap. "What was that for?" _

"_You fancy Martha," she said, accusingly. "And don't try to deny it,"_

_He looked at her flabbergasted. "But how…?" _

"_I'm a woman, we know these things…"_

"_Martha…?"_

_Donna nodded her head. "She's in denial."_

"_What am I going to do?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. "I can't interfere with her relationship with…him."_

"_Too late," Donna snorted with laughter. "Tish told me what happened at graduation…what a clever little boy you are."_

_On their last day, they went shopping. _

_He found the ring, shaped in the form of an Earth violet, at a little vendor's stand; it had Martha Jones written all over it. He presented it to her as they ate their last supper on Rhojhamadon; he also bought Donna a bracelet to cast off suspicion. _

_Martha loved it. _

_She had taken off her engagement ring and slid his ring on in its place, and showed it off to Donna and the Doctor. _

"_This is absolutely gorgeous," she sighed, happily, admiring the ring. "Thank you Doctor." _

_Donna raised her eyebrows and kicked the Doctor under the table. No woman she knew would ever consider taking off her engagement ring unless it was detrimental to her health or an upgrade to a bigger diamond. _

_Martha was devastated when she thought she had lost it and apologized for being so careless with such a beautiful gift. _

_The Doctor smiled brightly as he placed the ring in his pocket and quickly crawled from under the console. _

_Martha was sitting on her couch surfing the channels trying to find a good show to watch when she heard the undeniable sound of the TARDIS. She was a bit surprised because she thought the Doctor has forgotten that she had ever existed, now that Rose was back. _

_Or maybe…_

_The spaceship materialized before her eyes._

_She began to panic, maybe the Doctor was hurt and needed her help! _

_Martha jumped off the couch and ran to the TARDIS, she gasped when the door opened and the Doctor hopped out, grinning from ear to ear. _

"_Hello Martha Jones," he greeted. "Busy?"_

_She jumped into his arms and squealed. "Ever thought of calling first?" _

_He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry," he took out his mobile and dialed her number. _

_Martha rolled her eyes as her phone began to ring. "Silly!" _

_He laughed and returned his phone to his pocket. _

"_What brings you here?" She asked. "I thought you, Rose, Donna and the human you would be traveling around the universe, happily ever after." She looked behind him. "Where is everyone?"_

_The Doctor's smile dropped immediately, his eyes filled with tears._

"_Donna…" his breath caught in his throat._

_Martha wrapped her arms around him, the Doctor leaned his entire body against the tiny woman for support as he wept on her shoulder._

_She gently rubbed his back to comfort him, her own tears spilling down her face._

_A few minutes later, the Doctor was able to control his emotions; he glanced at her wet shirt and felt embarrassed. _

"_Sorry." He mumbled apologetically. _

_Martha waved his apology away. "Want to talk about it over ice cream?" She asked in a gentle tone. _

_He nodded; Martha took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen where she spent the next few hours listening to him talk. _

**DWDWDW**

_A gallon of ice cream and too many cups of tea later, Martha and the Doctor moved to the living room. _

"_You're staying?" Martha stated more as a fact than a question. "You don't need to be alone right now."_

"_Tom?"_

"_He's in London." She said matter of factually."It was his turn to visit but at the last minute he decided not to come." She really didn't want to burden him with her silly problems about Tom, especially when he was in such pain over losing Donna, which surprised her. _

_Martha thought he would be more broken up over leaving Rose and his twin in the parallel universe to live out their lives together._

_They sat on the couch; the Doctor picked up the remote and surfed through the channels until he found an old Godzilla movie, and for the next hour and a half they laughed and made fun of the classic sci-fi movie._

"_That was fun," Martha replied, yawning. She glanced at the small clock on the wall. "It's almost five in the morning," she yawned again. _

"_I think I had kept you up long enough," the Doctor replied, looking at her. "To bed you go." _

"_Alright," She smiled sleepily. "Will you be alright out here by yourself?" _

_He nodded. "I'll be okay." He assured her, smiling faintly._

"_If you need anything, I'm a couple of steps away." _

_She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked the short distance to her bedroom. The Doctor kicked off his trainers and draped his coat and suit jacket over the arm chair. He took off his tie and stuffed it in his pocket and lay on the short but comfortable couch. _

_Minutes later, he was sound asleep. _

**DWDWDW**

_The smell of freshly brewed tea tickled the Doctor's nose._

_He opened his eyes and found Martha placing a small banquet on the coffee table before him. _

"_What is this?" He asked sleepily, stretching the sleep out of his body. _

"_An impromptu brunch," she answered, smiling as she placed the bowl of fruit on the table. "I hope you're hungry."_

_The Doctor nodded as his stomach growled in response. _

_Martha chuckled. _

"_Well don't be shy," she offered, handing him a plate. "Eat."_

_He quickly obeyed, filling his plate with beans and toast while Martha prepared his tea. _

**DWDWDW**

"_Your cooking has improved greatly." He said teasingly, scooping up the last of his fried potatoes on his fork. _

"_How was it before?" She asked, with a huge grin on her face. "And be careful how you answer," she produced a box of Jaffe cakes out of thin air and dangled it in front of his face. "Mum sends me a care package every month." _

"_Your potatoes aren't overly done," he quipped, grabbing for the box. _

_Martha snatched it out of his reach. _

"_Is that a polite way of telling me that my potatoes were burnt?" _

_The Doctor raised an eyebrow and smiled manically. "Lets just say, your blacken potatoes were ahead of its time." He quipped, referring to Cajun cooking. _

"_You better be glad that I like you." She laughed, tossing him the box of Jaffa cakes. _

"_Martha, I have something for you," he announced as they were in the middle of watching 'Attack of the 50 Foot Woman'. _

_Martha, who was laying comfortably on top of him, glanced up at his face. "Yeah?" She smiled lazily. "What is it?"_

_He shifted a little, reached into his shirt pocket, pulled out the ring and handed it to her. Martha's eyes widen as she stared at the gift she thought she had lost so long ago. _

"_Where did you find it?" She asked, her voice trembling with emotion. "I-I thought I would never see it again." _

"_It was under the TARDIS console," he replied and went on to explained how he happened to find it. "I-I had intended to give it to you and leave." He confessed. _

"_Why? You thought I didn't want to spend time with an old friend?" She slipped the ring on the same finger as her engagement ring and fondled it gently. _

"_Yes." He confessed. _

"_Since we're confessing, I thought you had forgotten about me," she admitted, he detected the hurt tone in her voice. _

"_Martha I could never forget about you."_

"_Well, how was I supposed to know?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Rose came back for you; I thought I would become a forgotten blimp in your life." _

_He raised his eyebrows – stunned by her words. _

"_Martha Jones, don't you know how much I care for you?" He blurted, looking into her wonderful brown eyes. "I lo…" he caught himself and cleared his throat. "I could never forget the amazing woman who had single-handedly saved the world." _

_Martha's eyes light up, she reached up and ruffled his hair. "I could never forget you either." She squeezed him gently. "My home is always open to you." _

_A smile spread across his face. _

"_Don't be surprise if I take you up on your offer." _

"_How about if we spend one weekend a month together?" She suggested, "We can catch up on each other lives while watching old sci-fi movies." _

"_What about Tom?"_

"_Tom will understand," Martha replied, caressing his cheek. "He knows how important your friendship is to me," she wiggled her fingers as she admired the ring on her finger and smiled, "Thank you for finding it," she pulled his head down and planted a kiss of gratitude on his lips._

"_You're welcome." He said, returning the kiss._

_They turned their attentions back to the movie. _

**DWDWDW**

Martha wrapped her arms around the Doctor's pillow and inhaled, filling her nostrils with his unique scent of time and space. She knew she had no business in his room but being near him had always comfort her and right now she needed comfort.

She was scared.

All those years Martha had convinced herself that she was over the man from Gallifrey.

HA!

She was deeply in love with him.

_Martha Jones, you really know how to ruin a perfect friendship!_

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor sighed sadly as he lifted himself from the captain's chair.

He wandered around the controls aimlessly before walking the short distance to the kitchen to make a cup of tea but changed his mind.

_I really need to talk to Martha._

The TADIS felt the sadness of both her Time Lord and Martha and came up with an idea to get them into the same room.

The sentient machine began tossing herself around.

The Doctor cried out in surprise as he landed on his bottom.

Martha shrieked as she fell out the Doctor's bed, her heart racing widely in her chest.

"Doctor!" She cried, as she stumbled to her feet, making her way to the door. "Doctor!" She yelled, as she flung it opened. "What's happening?"

"Martha! Don't panic, I have everything under control!" He assured her.

The Doctor crawled to the controls and pulled himself to his feet.

The TARDIS shook more violently, sending him crashing to the opposite wall.

"Maybe not."

Martha crawled into the console room, only to find the Doctor laying his back.

"Doctor!" She cried, crawling to him as fast as she could. "Are you alright?" She went into doctor mode and began examining him. "Did you hit your head? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I'm alright," he said, loving her touches. "How about you? Are you alright?"

"Peachy." She smirked.

The TARDIS lurched forward.

The Doctor and Martha wrapped their arms around each other for dear life.

"Don't worry my love, I'll protect you." He muttered in her hair. "My beautiful Martha Jones."

Martha buried her face in his chest; his double heartbeat gave her a sense of peace.

Suddenly the shaking stopped.

The TARDIS hummed happily as the romantic strumming guitars of _Breathless_ by Corinne Bailey Rae filled the air.

"What the hell…?" the Doctor looked up at the ceiling. "You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" He asked the sentient machine accusingly.

_And what if I did?_ She hummed. _You and Martha needed to be in the same room. Now be quiet for a few minutes, if that's possible, and listen to this song and the same goes for Martha._

The Doctor turned to Martha and grinned sheepishly.

"We were never in any real danger; the TARDIS planned it to get us in the same room."

"I'd figured out that much," Martha said.

"She wants us to listen to the lyrics of this song."

"Okay." she smiled.

"_Seems like everyone else has a love just for them…  
I don't mind, we have such a good time…_

_My best friend…" _Corinne's bluesy voice crooned.

Martha and the Doctor locked eyes…

They knew why the TARDIS wanted them to listen to the lyrics.

"…_but sometimes, well…  
I wish we could be more than friends…"_

He reached out and smooth down her hair…

She reached up and ruffled his…

"… _do you know… do you know?_

_Oh…"_

He took her hand and placed it over his left heart…

She took his hand and placed it over her heart…

"_I get so breathless, when you call my name,  
I've often wondered, do you feel the same…?"_

He winked at her as his heart pounded against her hand...

She suppressed a smile and rolled her eyes…

_"There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity  
When we're all alone,  
So don't tell me  
You can't see  
What I'm thinking of…"_

He took her hand from his chest and planted a kiss on her open palm…

Martha gasped as the electricity from the kiss raced through her body and settled between her legs…

Igniting her fire…

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really." He confirmed, kissing her wrist.

"_I can understand that you don't want to cross the line,  
And you know I can't promise you things…"_

Martha took his hand from her chest and planted kisses on his knuckles…

_"Will turn out fine…  
But I have to be honest; I want you to be mine…"_

"Is this true?"

He responded by growling lustfully…

"_Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time…  
I've been telling with my eyes, my heart's on fire…  
Why don't you realise…?_

He pulled her in his arms…

She looked into his ancient brown eyes and grinned.

He returned her grin with one of his own.

"_So don't tell me… (Don't you tell me…)_

_You can't see…_

_What I'm thinking of…"_

They sat in companionable silence – each wondering what to say next…

"The thought of you being with someone that's _not _me…scares the hell out of me," Martha confessed, breaking the silence. "I don't want to give up what we have…" her heart pounded loudly in her chest.

The Doctor's hearts pounding hard against his chest.

_Was Martha making a declaration? _

"A short while ago, my sister stated that the reason none of my relationships lasts is because I'm in a relationship with you, and-and she's right. Ever since you start popping up at my Manhattan flat, I knew I always wanted you in my life…"

She buried her face in his chest…

"Oh god…Doctor, please tell me I'm not making a fool out of myself…"

The Doctor gently lifted her chin; he shook his head and smiled.

"Martha Jones, I'm tired of pretending that your kisses don't have an affect on me because they do." He began, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I'm tired of pretending that when you hold my hand, I don't get goose bumps because I do. I'm tired of pretending that when we sleep in each other's arms I don't want it to be forever, because I do…"

Martha's bit her bottom lip in an effort to keep the tears at bay – it didn't work.

"I'm tired of pretending that I don't want to make love to you, because I do." He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'm tired of pretending that I don't want more than friendship from you, because I do…" he dipped his head until his breath was caressing her lips. "Martha Jones, aren't you tired of pretending that you're not in love with me? Because I'm tired of pretending that I'm not in love with you."

Martha looked into his eyes…

Searching…

Searching…

Until she found what she was looking for…

"Yes." She sobbed, crushing his lips with hers.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffy but you know I must devote a full chapter to Doctor/Martha sexytime...lol...Thanks for reading!

_I get so breathless…_


	16. Chapter 16 Truly, Madly, Deeply

**A/N: **Thanks for all the love, I'm overwhelmed that each time I check my email, I have more alerts for this story, thank you very much! This chapter is dedicated to an awesome **DW** writer **tardis-mole** if you haven't read any of his stories I highly recommend that you do! And to my beta **Gina**, who is awesome in her own right!**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: **Only in my dreams... I hope this chapter meets everyone's expectations...lol Enjoy!**  
**

**Chapter Fifteen: Truly, Madly, Deeply**

"_I'm tired of pretending that I don't want to make love to you because I do." He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'm tired of pretending that I don't want more than friendship from you because I do…" he dipped his head until his breath was caressing her lips. "Martha Jones, aren't you tired of pretending that you're not in love with me? Because I'm tired of pretending that I'm not in love with you."_

_Martha looked into his eyes…_

_Searching…_

Searching…

_Until she found what she was looking for…_

"_Yes." She sobbed, crushing his lips with hers. _

**DWDWDW**

Martha and The Doctor reluctantly pulled apart due to lack of oxygen.

"All this time," Martha sobbed, tears flowing steadily down her face. "All this time…"

"Shhh!" He whispered, kissing her tears away. "Please don't cry Martha…everything is going to be alright my love…"

"I thought you couldn't love me."

"Oh Martha," she buried her face in his chest as he rocked her gently. "Please, please forgive me for letting you think otherwise," he kissed the top of her head tenderly, as he played with her soft long locks. "I should have told you how I felt a long time ago," he continued. "But I was so afraid that you would have rejected me."

"Why?"

"You had moved on with your life…"

"Tom?"

He nodded.

"I'd tried to be happy for you…I really did, but Tish and Donna…those two brilliant women…and Jack… knew it was all a lie…they knew I so desperately wanted to replace Tom in your heart…" Martha stared into his eyes and knew it was the truth.

"You were kind of mean to Tom," Martha admitted, remembering her twenty-fifth birthday celebration. Tom had borrowed a mate's yacht to throw her a surprise birthday party, the Doctor arrived with twenty-five exotic talking roses, from the planet Guise XII; he had trained them to recite Shakespeare's _Dark Lady Sonnets_ and Martha's favorite _Harry Potter's_ quotes - upstaging Tom once again.

"What can I say?" He muttered, kissing her eyebrows. "I would do it again."

He cupped her face in his hands, dipped down and captured her bottom lip with his teeth. Martha felt her body go limp as he probed the opening of her mouth with his cool tongue, seeking entrance…

She slightly parted her eager lips, inviting him in. The Doctor teasingly ran his tongue over her gums…

Teeth…

The insides of her mouth…

Allowing him to feast on the sweetness of her taste…

They both moaned in unison and quiver slightly as their tongues made contact…

Their breathing quickened as their flexible organs danced, and caressed each other lovingly…

Causing Martha's clitoris to pulsate…

And the Doctor's erect cock, straining against his tight trousers, stretching the material beyond its limits….

Again they were forced to separate due to the lack of oxygen…

"Martha…" he whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Martha…"

"Mmmm…?"

"I feel an urgent need to make love to you,"

A cat like grin spread on her kiss-swollen lips.

"Is that so?" She whispered, breathlessly, pressing her body against his.

"Yes," he confirmed, grinding his arousal against her thigh.

"Oh, I see…or rather feel…"

Martha grabbed his tie and pulled his head down until they were eye level…

She unbuttoned the top four buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie…

She leaned forward and flicked her tongue along his jaw line…

The Doctor hissed in pleasure…

Martha reached up, grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back…

She peppered his neck with kisses…

Before taking his Adam's apple in her mouth…

He growled softly…

As Martha made love to his Adam apple with her tongue…

The Doctor gently roamed his hands over her hot, sensitive skin…

She twitched as his cool fingers made contact with her back…

She gasped as his fingers traveled along her sides…

And up her stomach…

Stopping at her breasts…

Martha moaned against his throat as he played with her harden nipples through her blouse…

His ministrations caused the throbbing of her clitoris to increase…

And the wetness of her arousal to saturate her knickers…

She released his Adam's apple and flicked her tongue over his voice box…

The Doctor growled lustfully and rubbed his hardness against Martha as the scent of her arousal tickled his nose…

"Doctor…" she whimpered, ready to succumb to his urgent need. "My room or yours…?"

"Which ever is the closes…" he growled, lifting her into his arms…

**DWDWDW**

The Doctor sprinted down the corridor.

He stopped at the first opened door he reached and stepped in, thanking his ship for her assistance.

To their surprise, the room was neither Martha's nor his.

An antique four poster bed, stood in the middle of this new room, surrounded by soft wall lights and scented candles.

They smiled shyly as the door shut behind them.

Martha stifled a laugh as the Doctor wagging his eyebrows.

He glanced at the bed then at her, waiting for her permission to proceed.

She nodded slowly in response.

The Doctor carried her to the bed and gently laid her down.

He climbed in next to her, took him in her arms, and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," he whispered, when he came up for air. He looked into her brown eyes and smiled nervously.

"What's the matter?" She asked – concern.

"Martha there's something I need to tell you before we continue."

"What is it?"

He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his wild hair.

"You know that I'm quite good at everything I do…" he began, clearing his throat. "Brilliant actually…"

"Go on…"

"I…uh…haven't…you know…er…ahem…d-done this sort of thing….in a while…" he confessed.

"Define, in a while?" She asked, happy that the Doctor was kind of like a 900 years old _virgin._

"M-more than 300 hundred years…s-so if you're expecting…fire works, Beethoven's Fifth Symphony…a string quartet…well, I could give you a string quartet…but…"

Martha grabbed him by the lapels and silenced with him with a kiss.

"You worry too much." She whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"Sorry…I just…I don't want to disappoint you."

She looked into his beautiful ancient eyes.

"You could never disappoint me."

"I love you Martha Jones."

He began to slowly unbutton her blouse…

Martha gasped as he kissed and nibbled her exposed skin…

He discarded her blouse and licked his lips as he hungrily stared at her swollen breasts, peaking over her bra, begging to be release from their confinement…

Martha thrust her chest forward as he sucked and bit her nipples through the flimsy material…

"Doctor…" she hissed, grabbing a handful of hair and pressing his mouth against her aching breasts.

He quickly unhooked the soaking wet bra and tossed it aside…

Martha guided his mouth towards her chest to continue his ministrations…

He left a trail of wet kisses as he moved down her body inch by tantalizing inch…

Martha cried out in British-tainted German as the Doctor darted his tongue in and out of her navel…

He undid the snap on her jeans and pulled down the zip…

Martha's jeans and knickers flew across the room and crumpled in the corner of the opposite wall…

He showered her silky patch of hair with kisses…

Growling as he tasted her sweet ambrosia on his lips…

He eagerly licked her ambrosia off her inner thighs and vaginal lips before kissing his way up her body…

Martha grabbed his tie and brought his lips down on hers, savoring her taste on his lips…

"My turn." she said, huskily pushing him down on his back.

She straddled him and dipped down to bite his bottom lip…

She got rid of his tie and practically ripped his shirts off his back…

The Doctor gasped in delight as Martha tattooed his neck and chest with love bites…

She tongued her way down his body…

"Rassilion Martha!" He whimpered as she placed her head between his legs and nibbled on his stiff cock through his trousers….

She lifted her head and grinned mischievously as she tugged at the waistband of his tight trousers…

"Need a little help?" He offered, all too happy to volunteer his services.

"Yes, please."

The Doctor lifted his pelvis and pushed his trousers over his thighs…

Freeing his erection…

Martha took off his trousers and threw them across the room, to join her jeans…

She licked the sensitive head of his cock several times…

And gently blew on it…

The Doctor shivered as he enjoyed the chilly sensation…

Martha licked, sucked and bit her way up his body…

The Doctor weaved his hand in her hair and crushed their lips together…

He flipped her on her back and positioned himself between her legs…

She spread her legs a little wider to give him room…

She trembled in anticipation as he guided the head of his cock to the opening of her slick core…

"Okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She hissed, arching forward.

He slowly thrust his stiff cock inside her…

They both cried in unison as their bodies connected…

The Doctor pulled out until the head of his cock remained inside her…

"Martha…" he moaned as he thrust again, this time going a little deeper…

"Mmmm…" she growled, loving the feel of him inside of her…

He did this several times until his entire staff filled her…

The Doctor grunted as Martha's vaginal muscles tighten around his cock…

Martha wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and pulled him down on top her.

"Doctor…" she moaned in pleasure as he licked and sucked her nipples as he ground himself against her…

"Doctor…" she moaned as she raked her nails against his scalp…

He reached down and cupped her bum as he picked up the pace…

Martha lifted her pelvis off the bed to meet him thrust for thrust…

"Yes…yes…" she sang, wrapping her arms the Doctor's neck. "Yes…oohhh…"

The Doctor captured her bottom lip between his teeth and bit into the sensitive flesh…

Martha responded by raking her nails against his back – drawing blood…

The odd mixture of pleasure and pain caused him to mutter unintelligibly in his native tongue…

"Bite me please…" Martha pleaded, offering her neck to him. "Please Doctor…please?"

He obliged…

Martha cried out in pure ecstasy…

Her cries urging him on…

She gyrated against him as the knots in her abdomen tightened…

"Faster my love, faster…" she begged.

She crushed his mouth against hers and invaded it with her tongue…

Martha arched forward as she lost control…

Her whole body quivered as her orgasms came in waves…

"Hold on love," he whimpered as he pounded into her…

Seconds later, the Doctor groaned as he released his seed deeply inside her…

Martha ran her nails through his damp hair, caressing his scalp.

The Doctor kissed her cheeks and sighed happily.

"I love you Martha Jones," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Doctor." She smiled.

He turned his head to look at her beautiful face, what he saw brought tears to his eyes.

All the love she felt for him, radiated on her face.

"Martha Jones, thank you." He said, drawing his woman closer.

"For what?" She rested her head on his chest, his double heartbeat drummed steadily against her ear.

"I'm not alone any more." His voice cracked as a single tear fell down his cheek.

**tbc...**

**A/N: **Cold shower anyone?...lol...I hope this was worth waiting for...thanks for reading!


End file.
